I'll Always Protect You
by Lala5354
Summary: Shinji has always protected Hiyori, but when he reverts back into a 10 year old with no memory of the Vizards, Hiyori must care for him until Urahara can find a cure. But even as a child, Shinji still protects his hot headed Hiyori.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Protect You

A/N: Yo, this is my first Bleach fic so please go easy on me. I made it on two of my favorite characters, Shinji and Hiyori. I can't help but love them =) But note this is set after the war and Aizen's capture. But like I said, this is my first fic, so please be nice ^^;

Note –As much as I want to I don't own Bleach-

Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Rating: T ( Blood and Cursing)

Chapter One -Enjoy-

Hiyori walked back and forth in front of the broken windows of the warehouse lazily, looking outside as if something might interest her. However her face was annoyed while her eyes held a glint of worry in them. The short blond huffed, crossing her arms over her chest while a deep scowl painted itself onto her face. She stopped her pacing and just kept looking out of the broken windows, her blond hair moving softly from the gentle breeze coming through. The others watched silently, none having talked much that day. Some –such as Love, Rose, Hachi, and Mashiro- wore worried expressions while Kensei, Lisa, and Hiyori kept a stern face. They all watched Hiyori from the corner of their eyes, keeping a close watch so they could monitor her mood. Said mood had been drastically changing and never standing still, leaving the group in unease. And the discomfort was growing because this ritual had been going on for three days now. The others weren't sure how much more of it they could take before they all went mad from anxiety.

Shinji had been gone for three days and they hadn't even felt a flick of his spirit pressure in that time. The day he left Hiyori didn't seem to care, however on the second day, though she tried to hide it, she looked somewhat worried. And now on the third day, with still no sign of Shinji, everyone had begun to worry openly. All expect Hiyori, who was handling the situation like she did any other, letting her tempter get the best of her. To anyone who didn't know Hiyori well wouldn't have noticed the difference, but to the other Vizard's the change was all too obvious. She was upset Shinji was missing and she was even more upset because it was her fault. The others knew she'd never admit to it, but they didn't need her to. She'd already given them more than enough signs to know. Everyone knew how close Shinji and Hiyori were and everyone knew how much they meant to each other. And the fact that Hiyori herself had driven Shinji away seemed to be far too much for her to handle.

It had started with a silly argument, the light teasing and taunting had been taken up a notch. They were bickering about lunch, to which Hiyori had barked that she was sick of the human food. Shinji had just blown her off, his cheshire grin in place as he asked the others what they wanted, already knowing what Hiyori would get. The fact that Shinji had ignored her angered the little blond further, causing her ranting and raving to double.

"I may hate shinigami but at least their food didn't suck!" She snarled.

Shinji grinned wider. "Well, I'm pretty sure they don't do take out." He said going back to talking with the others.

Hiyori growled in frustration and Shinji only continued to smirk, offering up retort after retort to her insults. This in turn ended up with his nose bleeding and a sandal print on his face, but he and Hiyori just kept at it. The others had watched the exchanges with amused glances and empty bellies, the fight just seemed to keep going and going. However Hiyori finally blew her last fuse and her temper exploded, tired of being beat with Shinji's smart retorts and nonchalant attitude, she spoke before she thought.

"Well I wouldn't have to want good food if you hadn't given me this fuckin' mask, asshole." She sneered.

Shinji's eyes went wide and his face paled. It was as if he had just been stab, pain raking across his face and blooming in his eyes. The others had looked on in utter disbelief and Hiyori to looked shocked. She hadn't meant it the way it came out, but as soon as she thought about it, she shouldn't have said anything at all. Everyone knew how very fragile that topic was with Shinji, and they only ever talked about it if he mentioned it. Shinji blamed himself for what happened to them every waking moment and everyone knew that. However Hiyori had thrown it in his face and did so very bluntly.

Shinji's breath had come a little faster after that, his hands dangling lifelessly at his sides as he stared at the ground. Hiyori quickly covered her shock and stared at Shinji with an annoyed glance, hoping to help the situation, but only making it worse. The others watched as Shinji walked off, not saying a word. They'd never seen such a broken look on the Vizard's face before and they had never expected to.

Hiyori sighed, as much as she hated to admit it; she was worried sick about Shinji. She couldn't recall a time she had ever felt this bad before. She inwardly groaned; if she could, she would take back what she'd said in a heartbeat. But she had once again let her temper get the best of her and she had defiantly spoke without thinking. The small blond felt like beating her head off a wall, how could she have been so stupid! She had ripped open an already gaping wound just for the sake of winning an argument. Her heart gave a painful beat when Shinji's broken face appeared in her mind again. She was honestly ready to rip her brain out and stomp it into the ground, it wouldn't stop showing that picture inside her head.

'_Stupid Shinji, stupid brain, stupid heart….stupid everything!_' She yelled inside her head.

She knew the others were watching her and she knew that they were worried. But as much as she wanted to go and look for Shinji she knew they would never find him. No it wasn't rare for him to go missing for a few days but they could always feel his spirit pressure the entire time he was gone. But now they couldn't even tell if he was still on the planet. Hiyori sunk her fang into her bottom lip and began to softly chew on it. She had never been very good at waiting games and this was probably the worst one ever. Hiyori felt her insides twist, as much as she wanted to search for him; she knew it was a stupid idea. They'd never find him, because if Shinji Hirako didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

'_Stupid_ _touchy feelings, it's not my fault I can't think before I speak._' Hiyori thought to herself, trying to ease the guilt welling inside her.

She opened her mouth to curse but a gasp came out instead, along with the others. Finally they felt Shinji's spirit pressure, but so could everyone else for that matter. It had just exploded and sent wave after wave of crushing reiatsu throughout the entire city. Hiyori was gone in a flash, rushing toward the explosion of spirit pressure that was now dwindling slowly away. The others quickly caught up, their faces showing the fear Hiyori still refused to show, but inside the girl was ready to scream. Hiyori let out a surprised gasp when she felt more spirit pressure belonging to others.

"Do you feel that?" She said, looking to Love.

"Yes," He said gravely. "But I thought they had all been exterminated." He said.

"Apparently not." Rose said, appearing beside Love.

"Still, Shinji wouldn't just let loose like that. Espada or not." Hiyori said, an irritated look on her face.

"Hiyori's right." Kensei said. "Something must have happened; Shinji's too good at masking his spirit pressure to just let it go off like that."

Hiyori only growled and moved faster, noting how Shinji's spirit pressure was fading. She leapt onto a building and then another, flash stepping faster than ever before. She jumped to the ground and took a sharp turn at an alleyway. Then she sprinted down it and veered right, her sword flopping against her back with every step. The others followed closely behind her, keeping an eye out for the Espadas they had felt earlier. However they noticed with worry that they had disappeared, now undetectable.

Hiyori felt like her chest was going to explode, Shinji's spirit pressure was fading and the Espadas had disappeared completely. What if this was an ambush, they were getting ready to walk blindly into it with no knowledge of the situation. However Hiyori pushed her fear and worry down, crushing it and making sure it wouldn't get back up. She didn't have time for those stupid emotions, they would only get in her way, make this possible fight all the more dangerous.

They went down another alleyway; following Shinji's almost completely dissipated spirit pressure. They stalled when they appeared in a large empty area surrounded by buildings on all four sides. It was almost like a box, only a few random oil drums and trashcans with litter scattered about. Hiyori looked around, there was a good chunk missing from one of the buildings and a few large rivets that had destroyed parts of the blacktop. Hiyori looked around, trying to find Shinji but nothing blond and tall coming into her vision. The worry she had squashed earlier was returning from the grave, creeping up her spine slowly and with chilling ferocity.

"Over there!" Kensei shouted, pointing to a far off and dark corner of the buildings.

Hiyori ran in that direction, relief flooding her system only to be shot down. She stumbled to a halt as she stared at the madness in front of her, unable to truly believe it. The others stopped a few feet back and the blond knew they all had the same expressions on their faces. With wide eyes and a gapping mouth Hiyori slowly approached the bazar, grizzly scene in front of her. She looked down to the little boy huddled on the ground with blood drenched, jaw length blond hair. His tiny body was draped with an orange, tattered, blood covered dress shirt that belonged to Shinji. His black dress pants and shoes were empty, the little body nowhere near big enough to fit in either. Shinji's sword lay a few feet away, lonely and neglected on the ground.

Hiyori slowly dropped down onto her knees, trying not to believe the spirit pressure coming from the little boy. She grimaced at the large gash that went over the child's head, splitting open his scalp and showing the cracked, indented bone of his skull. She slowly reached out a hand she refused to accept was shaking and ran her fingers through the blood encrusted hair. Then, as though she'd been burned, she jerked back her hand and watched as the little body moved. The child's face slowly came into view to relive big chocolate brown eyes, caked with blood that had covered a good portion of his face. His bangs were cut perfectly even and a set of straight, bloodstained teeth lay in his mouth. The little boy looked up to Hiyori with dull, pain clouded eyes, eyes pleading for someone, anyone to help. Hiyori swallowed hard.

"Ma head hurts…." The boy slurred, looking around. "Who you?"

"Shinji…." Hiyori mumbled, looking from the boy to her blood stained hand.

He cocked his head at the sound of his name. "Who you?" He asked again, his speech slurred horribly and impaired.

Hiyori felt as though a blade of ice had just been shoved into her chest.

"How did this happen?" Hachi said softly, taking a step forward.

Everyone watched as Shinji tried to crawl back, obviously intimated by Hachi's massive form. He only managed to slightly turn, not actually moving away.

"I…I don't know….." Hiyori mumbled, still staring at her bloody hand.

Lisa walked past everyone, having been at the back, and up to Hiyori. She dropped down in front of the tiny blond and looked to Hiyori.

"We have to get him help." She said, her voice flat, Hiyori didn't respond. "Hiyori, he needs help or else that wound is going to kill him."

Finally Hiyori looked up to Lisa, shock written all over her face. The small blond looked down to Shinji, watching as the tiny boy started drifting back into unconsciousness. Finally she kicked herself into gear. Her face returned to its normal aggravated expression as she reached out, gently picking Shinji up.

"Where are you going with him?" Love asked, watching as Hiyori secured the limp body in her arms.

Within seconds of him lying in her arms Hiyori's white tee-shirt started soaking up the blood, quickly turning red.

"Hachi, can you help him?" She asked, looking into Shinji's dull eyes, the chocolate orbs staring back at her.

The large frame shook his head. "I've never treated such a head wound before. I don't know a high enough healing kido to treat him." He said, his face sorrowful.

"Well we don't have a choice then, he's gotta go to someone who can help him." Hiyori said.

"And where would that be?" Lisa asked, picking up his extra cloths and sword.

"Urahara." Hiyori said, flash stepping away.

The others followed, disappearing in into thin air, leaving nothing of their presence behind apart from the large puddle of blood drying slowly with the chilly breeze of the late afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Always Protect You

Chapter Two

Yo, super sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy. 0.o *Phew* Well anyway here's the 2nd chapter and if you guys were hoping for action and blood and sweet tragedy…..well sorry. This chapter is probably gonna be boring. It mostly for future setup and plot devilment. Sorry, but it had to be done….don't hate me! :( Oh and please forgive any grammar or spelling errors, super sorry about them.

Urahara looked away from Yoruichi and to his shops front doors. He cocked a brow at the familiar spirit pressure drawing closer and closer to his shop. He'd never had a visit from the Vizards before and had never expected one. However when he felt for Shinji he noted with some worry that he could barely feel his reiatsu. His brows knotted together and he looked to Yoruichi, the beautiful dark skinned woman wore the same expression. They waited in silence, each trying to determine why everyone but Shinji was clearly determinable. Kisuke pulled his hat lower onto his head as the Vizards came closer, only a few seconds away now, and judging by their approaching speed, they were flash stepping. Urahara turned to face his shop doors completely and rested his cane between his legs lazily.

"Tessai," Urahara said, the tall dark man entered the room.

"I know." Tessai said, looking to the shop doors as well.

"The children are still away?" Urahara asked, looking over his shoulder to Tessai.

Tessai nodded.

"Good, very good." Urahara said, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Then without a moment to spare, Lisa opened the doors to Urahara's shop, Hiyori hidden behind her. The faces Kisuke could see were grim and frightened to the smallest point. However they kept themselves under tight wraps and Urahara cocked a shadowed brow. He cocked his head at the ebony haired woman, looking at her with mild curiosity. Noting with interest the pants, shoes, and sword under her arm.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kisuke asked, however his voice held none of its normal sarcasm.

It was when Hiyori finally stepped out from behind Lisa that Urahara finally grasped the situation. And unlike the Vizards, he did so immediately. So Shinji had gotten himself into another sticky situation, and by the looks of it, this one was very bad. Urahara allowed himself to show some surprise, not only at Shinji's now childlike form but also to his injuries. He got up and walked over to Shinji, looking down onto the tiny blond and watching as the barely conscious boy stared back. Urahara watched with mild shock as the boy tightened his weak grip on Hiyori's bloody tee-shirt. Shinji's carrier never noticed.

"Tessai, get a room ready. Looks like Shinji-kun has gotten himself into another mess." Urahara said, Tessai hurried off quickly.

"How did this happen?" Yoruichi asked, standing form her position and walking over to stand beside Urahara.

Hiyori glared at her. "We don't know. We just found him like this." She said, her one fang showing.

"This injury is very bad, I really don't see how he's still alive. Shinji-kun's skull has been cracked and I wouldn't be surprised if there is brain damage." Urahara said, looking at Shinji's head wound closely.

"Can you help him?" Hiyori said, her brows drawing together in anger.

"Yes, but it will take a while." Kisuke said. "Tessai will need privacy, so you'll have to wait out here with me."

Urahara suppressed a shiver caused by Hiyori's murderous glare. "I also need to know what happened to him." The blond said, starching his chin.

"I'm ready from him," Tessai said, peeking out from behind the door.

Before Hiyori could respond Yoruichi had taken Shinji from her arms. However to everyone's shock, Hiyori's most of all, Shinji still held a grip on her shirt. The bloody fabric was clutched tightly in his little hand. Shinji had peeled away the front of the shirt from her skin, stretching the shirt much more than it needed to be. Hiyori looked on in open mouthed shock. Shinji was staring at her with pleading chocolate brown orbs. The fear that radiated from within them shook her to the very core, icing her insides and freezing her heart to a stop. Yoruichi looked down at Shinji's hand and then reached up to remove it with her free hand. To her surprise Shinji's grip was iron tight and she had to fight with his hand for a few moments before she finally managed to pry it from Hiyori's blood incrusted shirt. The tiny blond gave an almost inaudible whimper as Yoruichi hurried him to Tessai, his tiny hand still searching for Hiyori's shirt. The small blond girl cocked a brow at Urahara's smirk, which quickly vanished after seeing Hiyori's glare.

"Please, come in and sit." Urahara said. "I'm sure we've got a while to wait."

The Vizards came in one at a time, slowly making their way to seats around the small table. After the offer and polite refusal of tea Urahara got straight to the point.

"So Hiyori-san, how did Shinji come to be in this state?" Urahara asked.

"I said I didn't know, we just found him like that after we felt his spirit pressure explod." Hiyori said, resting her chin in a propped up hand.

"Hmmm," Urahara hummed. "I remember that, we felt it all the way over here. I was going to go and check it out, but just as soon as it happened, his reiatsu practically disappeared."

"Ya, we tracked em' down and found him like that." Hiyori said.

"But while we were tracking him, we felt something else." Kensei said.

Urahara raised his pale blond brows. "Really, what?"

"Espada." Hiyori said.

Urahara's eyes went wide. "But they were all destroyed. Ichigo-kun saw to that, along with all of the captains."

"Well some of them apparently made it. We felt four of them and we felt them right after Shinji's spirit pressure exploded. However, as with Shinji, as quickly as it happened, they disappeared." Lisa said, pushing her glasses back onto her nose.

"Wasn't even close to them when we felt them." Kensei said. "We never saw who they were."

Urahara's face turned dark. "This isn't good." He mumbled to himself.

Hiyori cocked a brow. "Why, we beat em' before, we can do it again." She said.

"This time will be different. You say you found Shinji-kun after you felt the Espada correct?"

"Ya." Hiyori said.

"Then Shinji was ambushed by them; however all of you probably guessed that by now. But the troubling thing is, how. Shinji is one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen. Even as my time as a captain. He out ranked everyone. He also had no trouble fighting the Espada when Aizen was in control. So how did he manage to get ambushed?" Urahara said, much more to himself than to the Vizards.

Though Hiyori looked like she could care less, when Urahara glanced to her he saw the fear bubbling up inside of her.

"But the bigger question is why? Aizen has fallen, they're free. So why bother us? Let alone attack us?" Yoruichi said, the others looked to her.

She sat down and took a sip of her forgotten tea, which had cooled considerably.

"How is he?" Urahara asked.

Yoruichi stared at her reflection in her tea. "Tessai is doing everything he can at the moment. He's got the bleeding to stop but he found more wounds."

"More?" Hiyori said, finally sitting up straight.

Yoruichi didn't bother sparing her a glance, her eyes solely focused on Kisuke. "Tessai found a stab wound in his back and a large burn was there to."

Urahara's face went deathly pale for a moment. Everyone watched in mild shock as the pale blond seemed to relive a memory only he knew. Then quick as it had happened, Kisuke returned to normal, as if nothing had happened. Hiyori's fang was showing as she growled at Urahara.

"_What?_" She barked.

Urahara put a finger to his lips. "Sssshuuuuuu!" He whispered. "Tessai needs quiet." He finished with a small smile.

Hiyori frowned and crossed her arms over her puffed out chest, her lips protruding in a pout. Urahara knew something she didn't, and he knew something important about Shinji. But worst of all, he wasn't going to share. The small blond looked down to the table, her thoughts drifting to Shinji. Though she had her worry hidden expertly well, she couldn't stop the raging storm of emotions inside. This was all of her fault and she knew it. If she could have just controlled her tempter, or even just have thought before she spoke, none of this would have happened. She heaved a sigh inside, her heart giving a painful ach as she pictured Shinji's fearful, pain filled eyes again. He had wanted her; he hadn't wanted to leave her. She sighed again; she just wished it was all a dream. One she would wake up from and then go to Shinji, her to tall and always stupidly grinning Shinji. Then she would pound him into the ground, sneering as she did so. However she knew she wasn't that lucky.

They waited from almost three hours, Hiyori somehow managing to not go through the roof. The first hour they had talked about finding Shinji and what the return of somehow surviving Espada could mean. The second hour they talked about how it is that the Espada had survived. However in the third hour everyone had fallen silent, only when Urahara got up to check on Tessai's progress was the silence broken. The soft thudding of his clogs on the hard floor breaking the silence. Hiyori was on the verge of ripping her hair out. She'd finally accepted tea and drank four cups. She'd accepted the offer of a clean shirt when Yoruichi offered and she checked Shinji's sword for damage. Finding none she now sat quietly, waiting for Tessai to emerge and let her know about Shinji. How long did it take to fire up a kido and heal someone? Once again she sighed inside, but kept her outside façade perfect.

Then, right when the fourth hour was about to start, Tessai emerged from the room, his hands and cloths covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Always Protect You

Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is boring you guys, I promise though, the story will pick up. Hopefully you like it and if you don't please don't hate me ): But once again please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. Don't hate me for that either. ): Well enjoy (: Hope you like.

Hiyori jumped to her feet, her eyes angry and worried at the same time. They were the perfect blend of conflicting emotions if anyone had ever seen any. The others watched, the Vizards somewhat surprised while Urahara simply looked on thoughtfully. He seemed to almost lazily observe Hiyori and her unstable temper. She seemed so angry, yet so scared at the same time, he hadn't seen her like that since he'd first become her captain. She stomped up to Tessai, her honey eyes glaring.

"Well? Don't just stand there like an idiot, tells us if he's okay." She growled, her fist bawling up at her sides.

Tessai looked down to her with tired eyes.

"He's safe for now." Tessai said and apon further inspection of her face he told her what she wanted to hear most. "You may go and see him if you wish."

Hiyori walked past Tessai and into the room he'd just exited, shutting the door behind her. She was taken aback by the mess; Shinji's bloody shirt was in a corner along with many towels and rags. Bandages were stacked at the far end of the room along with stitches and disinfect. Hiyori ignored all of this for the most part, her attention slowly focusing completely on Shinji, who lay sleeping bundled up in a mountain of blankets. His head was heavily bandaged and his dirty blond hair was messy, lying about his head in an almost bush like nature. She noted how uncomfortable she felt at not seeing his chest rise and fall, the blankets obscuring his chest from view. But the sound of his labored breathing could easily be heard, so Hiyori decided to settle with watching his mouth and listening. She walked up to his side and sat down, her body halfway on his bedroll. But she noted with annoyance that there was more than enough room for her to sit on it without bothering Shinji.

The small blond got comfortable and settled beside Shinji watching him like a hawk. She remembered with amused annoyance how Shinji had watched over her when she'd been injured by Ichimaru. The idiot blond had managed to make himself sicker than a dog from lack of sleep, food, and too much stress. She remembered how everyone told her that Shinji had refused to leave her side, even when she was stable. She sighed out loud this time, because now she was alone. What had she gotten them into this time. Hiyori looked up when she heard footsteps approaching the door and from long exposure and experience she knew it was Urahara. She painted an annoyed scowl onto her face and glared at the now opening door. Urahara walked in, shut the door back, and sat down beside her, his eyes drifting to Shinji. She watched as bitterness worked its way onto his face and she let her mask crumble just a little. However when she heard a soft groan she looked back to Shinji, watching as the tiny boy was starting to toss and turn. Hiyori took one look at his pained face and turned back to Urahara when he spoke.

"Did he say anything when you found him?" He asked.

"Ya, he said his head hurt and he asked us who we were." Hiyori said, her face bland.

Urahara looked surprised. "He didn't remember you?" He said.

"No, none of us, and Hachi scares the shit out of him." Hiyori drawled.

"Did he know who he was?" Urahara asked, starching his chin.

"Ya, he kept looking at us whenever we said his name."

"Hmmmmm," Urahara hummed.

Shinji whimpered, rolling roughly to the side.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Hiyori asked, her tone low but aggravated.

"I think so. But it's too soon to tell. However this will be a normal occurrence," Kisuke said, pointing to Shinji. "From what Tessai has told me his back has been burned very badly. He won't be able to sleep for very long, the pain will keep him awake." Urahara said adjusting his hat.

"Can't you give him something; they gave me a bunch of shit when I was hurt." Hiyori said, slowly losing her temper.

"Unfortunately we don't have anything of that sort here. If we did I'd certainly use it. But seeing as my shop is just-" Urahara stopped in midsentence when Shinji's eyes opened and he sat up with a whimper.

Hiyori gulped at the bundle of bandages wrapped around his chest and back, his pale skin barely showing in the forest of solid white gauze. The half lidded chocolate eyes immediately went to Hiyori, the innocent orbs boring a hole into the other blond. She watched Shinji with an outward look of boredom, still keeping up her mask. But inside she was wondering why on earth Shinji was staring at her. She jumped slightly when Shinji suddenly covered his mouth and coughed hard, his tiny body shaking with the force of it. She stretched out her hand and softly patted his back near the nap of his neck where there were no bandages. Her eyes went wide when Shinji's free hand suddenly shot out from his side to clutch at the hand that rested in her lap. She was surprised at its strength and winced when a rather hard cough rattled grotesquely inside his chest. Hiyori looked to Urahara with worried eyes, her mask slowly crumbling away.

"He'll be fine Hiyori; all we can do is let him ride it out." Urahara told her sadly.

After a moment Shinji finally stopped coughing and he looked to Hiyori once again. Hiyori dug her fang into her bottom lip and looked to her hand, which Shinji still had ahold of.

"Excuse me," Urahara said.

Shinji slowly looked to him, his eyes changing emotions. They had gone from weary pain to sudden fear. Hiyori cocked a brow, throwing up her mask again, cursing herself a million times over for letting it have fallen.

"Your name is Shinji, correct?" Urahara asked, throwing on a kind smile.

Shinji nodded.

"Tell us Shinji, how old are you?" Urahara asked gently.

Shinji was quiet for a long moment. "I'm ten." He said, his voice raw from the coughing fit.

Urahara and Hiyori both went wide eyed, ten-he looked like he was lucky to be six years old. He was so small and frail looking.

"Well, that's pretty old isn't it." Urahara smiled.

Shinji softly shook his head, his eyes still radiating fear.

Urahara hid his shock. "Tell me Shinji, do you know who we are?" Urahara asked, motioning to himself and Hiyori.

Shinji looked at Urahara and then to Hiyori, then back again. "Na, I've never seen ya before." He said softly.

Urahara seemed to think while Hiyori felt her heart grow cold; she didn't understand why she felt so much pain at the fact that Shinji couldn't remember her. She cursed herself and stomped her emotions down; she didn't have time to fool around with something so stupid at such a critical time.

"Mister," Shinji ventured.

Urahara perked up. "Yes?" He sang.

"Why I'm here?" Shinji asked. "Did Father leave me hear?" He asked.

"Your father?" Urahara noted how Shinji's voice was layered with unconscious resentment at mentioning his father.

Hiyori cocked a brow as Shinji started squeezing her hand and releasing it, kneading it in a way.

"Ya, he always gives me away when he's spent all momma's money." Shinji said, this time his voice was layered with confused innocence.

Urahara watched with worry as Hiyori's face went from bland to murderously enraged. Urahara coughed loudly, drawing Hiyori out of her anger induced daze.

"Yes, he did. We'll be taking care of you for a while, until your father comes back." Urahara said. "However, I am sorry little one, but I need to speak with Miss Hiyori-san alone for a moment." Urahara said, watching with interest as a flash of recognition ran though Shinji's eyes.

Urahara got up and left the room, motioning for Hiyori to follow, but she stalled when she felt a tiny hand squeeze tightly around her own. She looked at Shinji, watching as confusion and fear painted itself onto his pale face. He looked so conflicted, as if unsure of why he was so intent to keep a hold on Hiyori's hand. Hiyori watched him for a moment longer, then ever so gently patted the bandages at the top of his head that went to wrap under his chin. Though her touch was soft her face remained emotionless, which only proved to confusion Shinji even more. But when he looked into her eyes he saw the same confusion and fear playing out there, as he felt inside himself. Shinji didn't know why, but he didn't want her to go, she made him feel safe. And he both hated and loved it, he didn't know who on earth this girl was, but he never the less felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Slowly he let go of her hand and Hiyori got up and left the room.

Hiyori closed the door behind her and walked back over to the table and sat down. She looked at Urahara who seemed unnaturally puzzled.

"What's wrong?" She drawled.

"Shinji thinks he's a human." Urahara said.

Hiyori and the others gasped softly. "Why?" She asked.

"It must have something to do with his memory. Though he doesn't have memory of us, he has his memories from his life as a human." Urahara said softly so Shinji wouldn't hear.

"But how, shinigami – well all souls lose their memories when they enter Soul Society. How could Shinji remember them?" Rose asked.

"Well, we never really loose them, we just block them out. As you all know some shinigami do remember their life before they passed, but that's very few. We simply block them out dew to the fact that we can't handle them. Shinji's memories have been unlocked somehow and I believe that is the reason for his current state." Urahara finished softly.

"So how do we help him?" Mashiro asked sadly.

"Would telling him about us and the-" Love started.

"No," Urahara interrupted. "No, we don't have a clue as to how he'll react or what effect that will have on him. We will have to wait until I can find a way to restore his old memories myself. Hopefully that will change him back into his normal form. But…." Urahara trailed off.

"But what?" Lisa asked.

"Shinji cannot stay here, not with the soul reapers coming in and out constantly." Urahara said.

"How do you know he can see them?" Kensei asked.

"Ichigo-kun left me his substituent soul reaper badge. The Hollow alert has been malfunctioning on it and he's asked me to fix it. Shinji can see it." Urahara said.

"How do you know?" Kensei asked again.

"Tessai asked me to remove it because it was scaring Shinji-kun, it kept going off." Urahara said. "Though he thinks he's human he is still a Vizard. Which also means he still has every bit of his strength. He just doesn't know it."

Everyone remained silent. "He is one of the most dangerous things in this town right now. If he loses control there's no telling what the consequences will be." Urahara said gravely.

Everyone gulped.

"So! Who wants to take care of little Shinji-kun!" Urahara said happily, his fan suddenly appearing in front of his face to hide his wide smile.

Everyone looked on in shock, did Urahara even care or…..was he joking about before? After a long while of silence Hiyori spoke.

"I'll do it." She said. "I'll take care of him."

Now everyone looked on in utter horror. "What?" The Vizards said in harmony.

Hiyori turned annoyed eyes on them. "Did I fuckin' stutter?" She growled. "I said I'd take care of Shinji."

Urahara's laughter drew Hiyori's attention. "What's so funny?" She hissed.

"Please excuse me Hiyori-san, but um…mothering really isn't in your nature." He said, fanning himself.

Hiyori gave him a death stare. "What do you mean? I can't do it?" She said.

"No, not that - it's just….your just a bit….well Hiyori-san, Shinji-kun is just a little child now. He doesn't know who we are and he's in a completely different time than he remembers. He'll definitely need comfort and a shoulder to lean on. He'll need an endless amount of love to keep him going, he'll need constant support." Urahara said, his laugher fading away and his voice growing soft. "Can you provide that for him? Will you?"

Hiyori stalled, she had opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, taken aback by Urahara's words. Could she provide all that? Would she? What if she ended up screwing Shinji up even worse? What if she ended up hurting him? This_ was_ all her fault; she had gotten Shinji into this mess, would she be willing to put up with everything to get him out of it. But…if she wasn't going to take care of Shinji…..then who would. Who could she entrust her most precious friend to. Hiyori's eyes hardened and she looked to Urahara.

"I said I was gonna do it, asshole." She growled.

Urahara smirked behind his fan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Oi! How's everyone been? Sorry about the long wait but ….well you wouldn't believe me if I told you, considering the fact I hardly believed it while it was happening. And I've also been extremely busy and a little sick so…anyway Please forgive any grammar errors and spellings errors. Once again I'm so sorry about the wait; I'd say you guys are ready to shoot me or something. ^^;

Eh, sorry this is so short, but it kinda has to be for the next chapter to work out so ya….sorry this chapter is gonna suck so bad… ):

Also, please forgive me for if this chapter isn't very funny, I'm no good at comedy and well…..this isn't really supposed to be a funny story, but I did try. I'm really sorry if you guys don't like it. ):

Please don't hate me…D:

'_Okay'_ Hiyori thought. '_Maybe this is gonna be harder than I thought._' She admitted to herself, finally taking the break she so rightfully deserved.

She let out a tired puff of air and slumped further into the couch Shinji oh so loved to occupy. In fact the child was sitting cuddled into her side, quiet as a mouse, hands fisted lazily into her white t-shirt. If Hiyori hadn't have had the entire warehouse all to herself she would have shoved him off. However seeing as how the others had gone out for food and they were all alone, she didn't. She was too tired to do such and had somehow become accustomed Shinji gluing himself to her. It had been almost three weeks since she had taken Shinji from Urahara's and brought him back to the warehouse they called home. At first Hiyori had had high hopes, thinking things would be a breeze and just gently blow by. Hiyori had thought that Urahara would find a cure licity-split and fix everything up…she had thought _wrong_.

The only things anyone had discovered in the three weeks little Shinji had been with the Vizards was that the Vizards were no place for a child-and children lost weight fast if they didn't eat. Hiyori growled lowly while remembering the past three weeks she had played mom and to tell the truth, she was sick of it. She was fighting the urge to throw Shinji out onto a curb and leave him, big brown puppy dog eyes and all. Hiyori's eyes dropped a little, her body tired and stressed from the week's events and the disappointing news from Urahara. The shop keeper was no closer to finding a cure than Hiyori was to holding her temper. It just wasn't happening.

The three weeks could easily be described as a living nightmare. Hiyori had tried, but all was in vain to keep him hidden from the horrors of the world. Lisa's porn magazines had been the first problem, the young boy having stumbled apon them while the latter had left to fetch something to drink. Shinji had just glanced at first, for he had been trailing behind on Hiyori's heels. However he looked again then stopped dead in his tracks. Hiyori –who felt the lack of little Shinji behind her- turned around to be faced with the utter horror of seeing a blood red Shinji frozen to the spot. He honestly looked like a deer in headlights that had been dipped in blood. Hiyori had only stood there for a moment; taking in the sight of Shinji-little he may be-so horrified at the sight of porn. Hiyori was willing to bet he had seen it before…well the older him had.

Hiyori had to fight the conflicting emotions inside herself, the urge to bust a gut laughing…and the urge to wrap her jacket around his face to save what was left of his virgin eyes. After a moment of thought and the start of a nose bleed for Shinji she decided on the latter, screaming bloody murder at Lisa for leaving her porn collection out and open. The women had simply stared on nonchalantly while sipping an orange soda. Shinji had grabbed Hiyori and buried his face in her shirt, neither her nor Shinji paying any attention to the blood that was soaking into it. His little mind was so confused at all the parts the human body had. But the main thought that kept popping into his head was a simple one '_My eyes_' a voice inside his head screamed.

The second highlight had come when Mashiro had taken off though the warehouse grabbing herself and acting as though it were the most normal thing in the world. Hiyori hadn't been able to stop that one, nor did she need to, for Shinji seemed to be deeply disturbed and once again hid his face in Hiyori's side. His ears turning a bloody red at watch he'd just witnessed. The chipper green haired girl had stopped and started laughing when Shinji had hid, thinking that his shyness was cute. However Hiyori snapped when Mashiro started to talk about her peculiar habit and began explaining it in fabulous detail. It was then, with a laughing Mashiro poking a forever scarred Shinji that Hiyori really started to question the life decisions she had made that gotten her to that point. After these two events Hiyori had slaked though the warehouse like a predatory cat, hunting for porn or a touch happy Mashiro. Whenever she found one or both she would sneak Shinji past them as if their life depended on it, taking each step as if it were their last.

After his two horrifying sexually scaring encounters Shinji had glued himself to Hiyori and refused to leave, even when she snapped at him. She had been annoyed and freaked out a little at first, but the more Shinji stayed with her, the more she got used to it, and thought -though she wouldn't even admit it on her death bed- she was enjoying it. She had begun to function to the little song of tiny feet that trailed behind her every day, no matter how much pain Shinji was in. He had more than once ripped his stitches open and Hachi had had to perform a healing kido to fix the wounds. Hiyori worried about him, his lack of appetite and refusal to drink was affecting little Shinji with a vengeance. He was horribly thin by the first weeks end, and he'd only begun to consume small portions because Hiyori had screamed at him, threatening to rip his face off if he didn't start eating and drinking. To Hiyori's guilt Shinji had tearfully apologized and started eating, even though it wasn't much. Afterward when Hiyori wanted him to drink she had decided to try and be a bit gentler with him, no matter how much her pride screamed at her not to. She had coaxed him to sallow a glass of water. He had taken her kindness and wounded pride to heart, and began drinking.

Though Hiyori and Shinji were oblivious to the fact, the Vizards had noticed immediately that the two went together like clockwork. You couldn't find one without the other, Shinji constantly clinging to a piece of Hiyori's clothing, even when she swatted at him, annoyed. And Hiyori always glanced down to him –when she was sure no one was looking- to make sure he was still there. It was as if the two thought that if they didn't have a constant reassurance, the other would disappear forever, leaving the other lost and abandoned. Hiyori had also taken on the role of '_Mother_' humorously well. She kept a hawk like watch on Shinji, making sure he was never out of arms reach. If he fell or reopened his wounds she was there, soothing and comforting him as he cried. She had also strongly restricted inappropriate or '_**Adult**_' material around Shinji, the reason being every time Shinji saw Lisa's porn or Mashiro touching herself his nose would start gushing blood.

They also saw her worry increase every day because of Shinji's poor health. He'd lost so much weight and the only time he would sleep was when he would finally clasp from exhaustion. Thus Hiyori would take him up to his room and tuck him in, then sit by his side and wait for him to wake up. Worry would always be clear on her face when this happened, though she tried her hardest to hide it. No one comforted her, nor did they let her know they saw her heartbroken expression as she watched Shinji's labored breathing. They kept it from her for her own sake as well as their own. And so they would wait until Shinji woke back up, watch as Hiyori's face became content again and then breathe a sigh of relief as things returned to normal…well their current normal.

They had also noticed something that Hiyori hadn't. They had noticed how very sick little Shinji was. Hiyori was blinded now, her eyes seeing only what she wanted them to, not the truth. And even the Vizards admitted that the little blond was good at masking his deteriorating health and he was even better at sending them vicious glares when they tried to speak to Hiyori about it. In so many ways the little blond they were caring for was so much like his adult self. He always put Hiyori before himself, even now, even though in his current state he had no idea who she was. He was protecting her from worry and fear, just like he did as an adult.

The others acted as though they didn't notice; they happily let Hiyori think she was being sneaky. Pretending they never saw her tender glances and soft pats toward Shinji. They knew if they let on that they knew there would be only death in their future. They found it oddly amusing, even in Shinji's state he and Hiyori were as close as ever, if not more so now. And when they knew Hiyori was busy giving Shinji a soft glance or gentle pat on the head they smiled, enjoying the peace and pure, innocent happiness that now hung in the air of their warehouse home.

However their peace would be short lived.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Always Protect You

A/N: Oi! Sorry this was late, busy ,busy, busy, you guys know. Any who hope you don't mind and just a fair warning, this is NOT a happy chapter. But now that this chapter is over, things are going to start picking up :D So excited. This chapter sets up for the rest of the story :P

Well please forgive any missed grammar or spelling errors.

And please don't hate me if this sucks D:

Chapter 5

It was the start of the fourth week of taking care of Shinji and Hiyori was tired. She looked down to the tiny mass clinging to her leg, his eyes bored and expression bland. Hiyori smirked inside; it was as if she were looking into a mirror. For her face to was bland and expressionless, bored as Hiyori fixed herself something to eat. She yawned tiredly, having slept little the night before, and then proceeded to place the top loaf of bread on her sandwich. It was a small snack, ham and cheese with mustard. She looked down to Shinji when she felt eyes watching her, and not surprisingly, they were. The little blond was staring up at Hiyori with his big, innocent eyes and it made Hiyori frown. She hated it when Shinji looked at her like that, because she knew he wanted something, but she never knew what. In this case she knew it wasn't food, nor was it drink. However she couldn't figure it out, so she just once again shrugged it off, not bothering with that particular headache at the moment. She wondered into one of the side rooms of the warehouse, where she could look outside and not be bothered…well almost. Shinji followed her like a leashed dog, sitting beside her when she sat down.

They didn't bother with talk, they hardly ever did. They simply found their companionable silence more than enough. They were comfortable with the quiet, actually enjoying the moment of peace away from a screaming Mashiro and annoyed Kensei. The two never seemed to stop bickering. However Hiyori had to smile slightly at this, for she and Shinji always bickered and yelled at each other. Then her frown returned, when would they start their bickering again? When would she have to start looking back up at Shinji instead of down? And when would she be able to rest easy at night again, instead of worrying constantly over Shinji? When would things be normal again, when would she get the real Shinji back? Hiyori growled inside, she was starting to become soft, and she diffidently didn't like it. This little bobble head version of Shinji had unraveled her with ease, broken down her carefully constructed walls and turned them into dust. He had made her truly feel again, and she hated it.

She must have been showing what she felt because Shinji's soft voice ripped her from her thoughts. She had been happy with their silence, but she had been worried lately, Shinji had been acting odd as of late and see couldn't figure out why. She would always get those questioning glances that she never had the answer to and Shinji had been clinging to her more than usual. She was starting to get a little freaked out.

"Hiyori-kun?" He asked softly, his voice cracking from not having dunk anything that day.

"Mm?" Hiyori huffed, not bothering to look down.

"Are you alright, you look angry." He said.

Hiyori wanted to beat her head off the wall, but figured that bashing her skull in wasn't going to solve very much. Instead she just suppressed the soft blush that crept onto her face.

She thought a moment before answering. "Na, I'm fine Shinji. Don't worry about it."

Shinji looked at her for a moment longer.

"What?" Hiyori barked, but no real venom laced her voice.

"I was just thinking," He said.

"About what?"

"About why you always look so angry." He said nonchalantly.

Hiyori's face reddened and her face turned into murderous glare. However just as she was about to bust him across the head he leaned into her side, his eyes dropping. Hiyori lowered her raised hand and looked at the tiny boy. His face was buried into her side and his knees were tucked to his chest, his arms wrung tightly around them. His eyes were so sad in that one moment that Hiyori felt her heart gave a hard, painful beat. Her chest tightened painfully and she hesitantly laid her arm around his shoulders. She wasn't much for contact, but she felt it necessary to try and give Shinji some type of comfort. She also wanted to see his eyes light up again, these eyes…she hated those sad eyes that screamed for help.

"Oi Shinji, what's the matter with you?" She asked and though her tone was bland, it did hold a small hit of care.

"When's Mama gonna came get me?" He asked, Hiyori tensed up. "She always comes back and gets me."

Hiyori stayed silent, she didn't know what to say. She had never been very good at lying. She also felt disgusted with herself when she felt hurt by Shinji's want for his mother, and not her. Was she just the substitute, a temporary replacement?

'_Ch, you're being stupid, it doesn't matter if he cares about you or not. It never has, stop being a damn baby._' Her conscious spit at her.

"I want you to meet Mama, you'd like her. She's beautiful and kind and she always keeps me safe. Just like you Hiyori-kun." Shinji said, looking up at her.

She was stunned into silence by the look in his eyes. She suddenly felt so oddly out of place. No one had ever once looked apon her with so much love and admiration in their eyes before. No one expect…..Shinji. She blushed darkly and hid her face by looking out the window, the red on her face easily concealed by the colors of the setting sun that shown into the warehouse. Now she just felt stupid….why did she have to have emotions anyway?

Hiyori sighed looked back at Shinji when her skin had returned to normal. "Shinji," She said softly, placing her hand on his head and ruffling his hair. "I don't know when you mother is coming back."

Pain flashed though Shinji's eyes and he slowly leaned into Hiyori side again, nuzzling the huddie she was wearing. He let out a tiny whimper and Hiyori bit her lip, she hadn't wanted to tell him that, but what could she say '_You_ _moms gonna come get you in a few weeks, months, or maybe years.'_ Depending on how long it took Urahara to find a cure. And she couldn't tell him that his mother was never coming back because she had died who knows how long ago. She looked down to Shinji when he wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tight. Hiyori went to softly snap at him but he spoke first, his face still buried in her side.

"Hiyori-kun?" He asked softly, his voice muffled.

"What?" She said, hoping her voice was flat and monotone.

"Are you gonna give me away?" He asked, his body started to shake.

Hiyori's eyes went wide. "The hell? Why would I give you away?" She snapped, taken aback by the question.

Shinji looked up to her with tear filled eyes. "Father always gives me away, he always takes me away!" He sobbed. "Please Hiyori-kun, I'll be good, please just don't take me away I'll do anything, anything you ask!" He sobbed, his face soaked with tears. "Please Hiyori-kun, I don't wanna leave you!" He wailed.

Shinji was cut off in his hysterical rant when Hiyori pushed him away, gripped him by the shoulders and pulled him into a breath taking hug, squeezing him to the point of breaking him in half. She didn't know what else to do; she'd never comforted a terrified child before and therefore had no idea what to do to make everything better. So naturally, her female instincts kicked in, kids loved hugs right? At first Shinji was still, as if unsure as to what he should do, but then he wrapped his arms around Hiyori and sobbed quietly while Hiyori held him.

'_What kind of screwed up life did you have Shinji?_' She asked herself.

"Shinji," She said softly. "Shinji look at me." She said sternly.

Slowly the boy raised his head, puffy red eyes and all.

"Listen to me you itty-bitty idiot, I'm not going to give you anyway. Do you understand?" She said, face painted with an annoyed expression, but hovering just below the surface was a promise that she would not break her word.

Shinji nodded and returned his face to its hiding place, feeling a little silly now for making such a fuss. But as he lay in Hiyori's arms he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. He felt content with her, just like he did with his mother. And he felt as if he didn't have to worry about his father anymore. For the first time in his life, he truly felt safe.

"So, I can stay," Shinji asked, looking back up. "I get to stay with you?"

Hiyori nodded, her face calm. However Hiyori had to know why he thought she would give him away.

"Shinji, why on earth would you think I'd give you away?" Hiyori asked.

Shinji stalled, as if thinking about just how to word his answer. Finally after a moment he spoke.

"Father always loses Mama's money; he loses it when he plays. Then he gives me away to guys he plays with, to get the money back." He said, his face wrinkling in disgust. "I don't like them."

Hiyori felt her stomach turning. "Who, your father?" She asked.

"No, I don't like father but the men he sales me to, I don't like them." He said, his voice growing softer, ashamed.

Hiyori swallowed hard. "Why?" She said, her own voice an almost broken whisper.

Her mind had already come to the worst possible solution, but she silently screamed that she was wrong, just over thinking things.

"They always make me feel funny, they always do things." Shinji said, looking up confused when he heard a choked gasp.

He looked at Hiyori confused; her eyes were wide and her face pale. She looked as though she were going to scream, and her grip on Shinji had tightened painfully. It was if she were afraid that Shinji was going to disappear at any second, and never come back.

"Hiyori-kun?" He asked softly.

Hiyori snapped out of her daze, her face returning to normal and her expression going blank. She looked down to Shinji and let go of him, standing and grabbing her plate. She looked down to him and placed a gentle hand on his head, ruffling his hair. Shinji smiled up to her, his eyes lighting up. Hiyori gave a small grin in return.

"Come on," She said, watching as the sun finally set. "You need to try and sleep." She said, looking at the dark circles under his eyes and the way his little body wavered from exhaustion.

Shinji followed her while she put her plate away and then walked with her to his room, which was just across from her own. He let Hiyori tuck him in and gratefully accepted the pat on the head as she finally left. When she came to the door way she stalled looking back at Shinji.

"Oi, Shinji," She said softly, her face and voice bland. "If you need anything, just come get me, alright?" She said.

Shinji looked at her shocked, his eyes wide and surprised. This was the first time she offered him permission to enter her room, and the first time she offered this type of help. However after a moment Shinji smiled and shook his head, watching as Hiyori only nodded and then left. Hiyori had a horrible night that night, for when she entered her room she shut and locked the door, then began to cry herself to sleep quietly.

"Why," She whimpered softly, grief overflowing in her almost inaudible voice. "Why my Shinji?"

Her heart hurt unlike anything she had ever felt, never had such pain flowed through her body before. Not even the worst wound she could think of could even compare to this. She gripped at her hair and wrung it tightly in her hands, curling into the smallest ball she could muster. Her mind just couldn't handle the fact the most important person in her life had be subjected to such horrors. She felt herself break, break from this new nightmarish knowledge, break for Shinji's mother, and break for the little boy across the hall from her who didn't understand what he'd been through. As her vision went black and she fell into a restless sleep…she dreamed of fire and of screams.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Always Protect You

A/N: Alright…PLEASE DON"T HATE ME! ): I know the whole Rose thing is odd, but I just chose him because I like him and someone had to babysit Shinji when Hiyori was busy. Any who I know this chapter is gonna be crazy as crap because it seemingly makes no since, but trust me, a lot of questions will be answered in the next chapter.

But please forgive any missed grammar or spelling errors.

And again, please don't hate me….man I've got a horrible gut feeling that you guys are absolutely gonna hate this chapter.

Chapter 6

'What on earth is going on?' _Hiyori thought._

_She looked around, she was in the middle of a burning house, the flames licking at the wood and furnishings. She knew she was dreaming, for the flames danced around her, even touching her, but having no effect on her skin or clothes. She watched as the charred fame of something fell over, crashing to the floor with a splash of sparks. The blond started wondering around, looking at the burning house consumed in flames. She walked out into a hall that lead to the porch and Hiyori noted that the burning building was probably very beautiful before the fire had started. She jumped when a blood curdling scream broke out and rose above the snapping and crackling of the fire. She dashed off in the direction of the scream turning a sharp corner and skidding to a halt at the scene before her. _

_A woman, tall, lean, and beautiful was fighting with a man. Hiyori instantly felt her stomach turn, that man, he made her feel sick. He made her feel uneasy. He honestly made her think of a snake, an aura radiated from him that set Hiyori on edge. She watch in horror as the man pinned her down and started choking her, squeezing so hard his knuckles turned white. She let out a gurgling scream, reaching off in a direction near the porch. Hiyori followed her gaze and looked on in shock at the figure curled in the shadows. Hiyori looked back to the woman, watched as her eyes filled with sorrow and pain. But not for herself, but at the person hiding away. Hiyori walked toward the figure in the shadows, her heart beating wildly. She slowly made her way up the step and through the flames, trying to pear into the dark. For even though there was fire everywhere, this spot stayed dark, so dark Hiyori couldn't see the figure. However she did heard it, its voice so familiar, yet so foreign._

"_I'm so sorry._" It said. "_I'm so sorry._"

_Then it was consumed in flames, its bloodcurdling screams ripping through Hiyori unlike any weapon._

Hiyori woke with a jolt, her body shooting upright and her chest heaving. She gasped for breath and looked around, she was in her room, and it wasn't on fire. Everything was fine. No one was getting murdered; no one was getting burned alive. Everything was fine. She took a deep breath in and calmed herself, closing her eyes and relaxing. She opened them again and looked around, then slowly climbed out of bed. She walked to her door and twisted the knob, irked when it didn't open. She thought for a moment and then remembered that she had locked it, then she remembered why. Her heart beat hard for a moment, but she fought down the sorrow and anger that spread through her. She unlocked it and opened the door to find a little surprise standing there waiting for her. Hiyori looked down to Shinji and cocked a brow; he still hadn't been asleep if looks were anything to go by. The blond knew Shinji was going to clasp any day now, it was just a matter of when. She bit back a smile when he yawned and leaned into her, digging her fang into her bottom lip. Rolling her eyes she started down the hall, Shinji clinging to her jogging pants and stumbling behind her. She walked down to the first floor of the warehouse and was met by the other Vizards. Rose waved, not to her, but to Shinji-and the little blond smiled and waved back.

It never ceased to amaze Hiyori how Shinji had taken to Rose more than any other of the Vizards. Hiyori thought it laughable that Rose was the only one Shinji would stay with when she had to do something private like go to the bathroom or bathe. She supposed that it was because of Rose's ever so gentle nature and his soft voice. He always treated Shinji the same way Hiyori did when she was alone with him. He would sit and they would listen to music, often listening to the jazz records. This in turn at first had posed a big problem, for they had forgotten that this Shinji was from a different time period. However after fibbing and telling Shinji that this was normal for them where they lived, the little blond had finally stopped asking questions. Such was why he didn't question Lisa's porn, or the kitchen or any other modern appliance or object. However Hiyori had made sure not to let him see cars. She'd never be able to convince him that those were normal; he'd had a hard enough time with the microwave. Hiyori smiled at Rose darkly and walked toward him.

She then grabbed Shinji and flung him into Rose, the little blond showing no real emotion as he flew through the air expect for his sweet little greeting of '_Hello Rose-kun_'.

The lanky man caught Shinji with a grunt and looked to Hiyori, cocking a brow.

"Watch em' I've got stuff I've gotta do." She said walking off, catching a sad glance from Shinji as she made her way to the bathroom.

She continued on, hastily making her way up two the second floor and going into the bathroom. She made sure to lock it and then began to undress, throwing her clothes off to the side. She sighed as she stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on, making sure to add just a little cold. She let out a satisfied breath as the water pounded against her skin, soothing her tense muscles and washing away the grim she'd gathered from the other day. As she relaxed her thoughts wondered to her odd dream. She had never dreamt of fire before, and she had never had a dream so frightfully real. Her heart gave a painful pound when she thought about the poor woman; she had been so scared for that figure hidden away in the shadows. She'd been so brave in the face of death. Hiyori growled, ticked off that she was feeling so unsettled over a stupid dream. What was wrong with her, she was falling to pieces and couldn't do a thing about it no matter how hard she seemed to try!

"Stupid, all of this is just….just so stupid…" Her voice trailed off sadly as her mind floated back to what Shinji had told her the other day.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the overwhelming grief that consumed her. Her chest constricted and she sucked in a breath. How could that have happened to Shinji, Shinji of all people? He didn't deserve it; he'd never done a thing to deserve anything that he had been through as a child. She hoped with all of her heart that when Shinji was returned to normal that he wouldn't remember a thing about his past.

'_Please…._' Hiyori cried inside.

The blond jumped with fright when pounding started on the bathroom door. She growled and angrily turned off the water so she could hear.

"What the hell do you want?" She yelled, her voice laced with hate at being disturbed while showering.

"Hiyori-san!" It was Mashiro; Hiyori was going to slit her throat when she got out.

"WHAT!" Hiyori screamed, pushing a thick clump of wet hair out of her eyes.

"It's Shinji-kun! Something's terribly wrong!" She yelled, though her voice was muffled by the door the worry in her voice was clear.

Hiyori gasped. "What's wrong with him?" She yelled, not even noticing that she was already getting out of the shower and grabbing her clothes.

She was dressed and slamming the door into Mashiro before the green haired girl could even blink. Hiyori tried her best to hurry downstairs like she didn't really care, but she doubted that it really looked that way. She rushed over to Shinji who was at the moment clinging to Rose, refusing to let Hachi anywhere near him. If Hiyori wouldn't have been so worried she would have barked in laughter. It looked as though Shinji was using Rose as a shield. Hiyori moved over to Shinji taking him from Rose as he then started clinging to her.

"What's wrong?" She said, looking to Hachi.

"His back," The giant healer said softly.

Hiyori, after a few moments of struggling, managed to put Shinji down. She immediately took his shirt off, ripping it from his head and turning him around. Hiyori hissed and shot back as though she had been struck, her eyes wide in shock and horror. Shinji's back was covered in raw, infected burns. The small boys back was almost completely covered. Hiyori looked at it confused; the burns weren't anything like this when she'd changed his bandages the first few nights after Shinji had left Uraharas'. They had spread and begun to cover him. Hiyori didn't get it, all of his other wounds had healed up fine, only the slash across his face hadn't healed yet, but it was pretty much there. Hiyori growled, taking off her hoddie and slipping it on Shinji, not bothering to straighten her tank-top. She then picked him up, tucking him to her chest and going for the door.

"Where are you going with him?" Rose asked.

"I think we'd better pay Urahara a visit." She said.

"But Hachi needs to heal him." Love said.

Hiyori turned around, looking at them with no emotion.

"He's terrified of Hachi, you honestly think he's gonna let him touch him?" She said, her voice flat.

Inside Hiyori let out a sigh of relief, she'd finally gotten herself back in check. Her emotions had been stomped out for the moment.

"Well…" Love mumbled.

"Do what you want, but I'm taking him to someone he'll let help him." Hiyori said, flash stepping away.

The others watched as Hiyori left, then after a moment followed after her. Urahara looked up when his shop doors shot open, his eyes lazily landing on Hiyori. The sleepy smile he'd had on his face shrank when he saw Hiyori holding Shinji.

"Something wrong, Hiyori-san?" He asked, slowly getting up.

"Why the hell else would I be here?" She hissed, her face drawn into a scowl.

"Well, what happens to be the matter?" The pale blond asked, looking back and waving to the other Vizards.

"The burns on his back, they spread." Hiyori said, cocking a brow when Urahara visible tensed.

"Really, how on earth did that manage to happen," He asked, turning around. "Hiyori-san!" He gasped, mocking horrified shock. "You didn't set him on fire did you!" He said, smiling.

The smile, however, Hiyori noted was very forced, no real emotion in it. Hiyori growled, setting a confused Shinji down and grabbing Urahara's green shirt and pulling him away into a spare room ordering the others to stay put. They simply watched on in utter confusion. Rose looked down when Shinji tugged at his hand and he smiled softly.

"What's wrong, Shinji-kun?" He asked, bending down so Shinji wouldn't have to look so far up.

"Has Hiyori-kun gone crazy?" Shinji asked, his big innocent eyes shining.

Rose thought a moment. "Mmm, I don't think so."

~0oo0~

In the other room Hiyori let go of Urahara and turned and shut the door behind them. She turned angry eyes on him and watched as he stared back at her blankly. Before the small blond could speak Urahara spoke.

"Hiyori, you need to send the others home, while you and I have a talk." He said, his face dark.

Hiyori swallowed.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Always Protect You

A/N: I'm tired….my bones hurt…..and I'm really hoping you guys don't hate this chapter, I just have this gut feeling it's going downhill and I should just discontinue it. Blah, whatever I'll think about. Please forgive any missed grammar or spelling.

Chapter Seven

Hiyori did as Urahara asked and sent the other Vizards home with a growl. She watched as Shinji left with Rose, holding onto his pants leg and looking back at her with hurt, scared eyes. She hadn't wanted to send him away with the others, but she really hadn't had a choice, Urahara had told her he couldn't hear what they were going to talk about. So Hiyori sent him away with only a soft pat on his head. When they were long gone Hiyori made her way back into the room Urahara was waiting in, sitting with 'plop!' and staring at him dangerously. She tried to keep the twisting and turning of her stomach in check, but failed miserably as Urahara looked at her with serious eyes.

"So, what do you want?" She drawled, acting cool outside.

Urahara stayed quiet for a while, but eventually spoke.

"You said his burns were spreading, how long have they been doing this?" He asked, his soft voice easily heard in the quiet room.

"It had to have been last night; I mean one minute they were fine the next he looks like freakin firewood." Hiyori said, fighting back a cringe at the memory of Shinji's back.

Urahara thought for another moment.

"Had he been exposed to fire while with you and the others?" He asked, scratching his chin.

Hiyori cocked a brow. "Ya, we blow it out our asses all the time. He's been around louds." She said, resting her chin in her propped up hand.

"Hiyori-san, please take this seriously." Urahara said, his face stern.

Hiyori drew back a little, never really having seen Urahara look so…so…not himself. No soft smile or lazily grin split his lips, no odd or offensive comments, no smart remarks. She was instantly unsettled.

"No!" She barked. "No he hasn't been _exposed_ to any fire since when got em'."

Urahara ignored her attitude and thought, his brain running over every scenario, every detail, every everything.

Hiyori waited for a few moments, watching as Urahara brows furrowed, as he scratched his head or shifted his long, thin legs. She waited, and waited. But finally she snapped.

"Urahara what on earth is this all about, you're startin to piss me off." She hissed.

"Shinji, even as an adult, is terrified of fire." Urahara said softly. "He always has been."

Hiyori stalled, the thought sinking in slowly. Shinji was afraid of fire, he always has been. Hiyori cocked her head to the side, looking very much like a small and very confused puppy.

"No he isn't, I've been with Shinji around all kinds of fire. He's even attacked with it before." She said, suddenly very calm.

Urahara shook his head. "Most would never be able to tell, I never took notice until one night I drop a candle on him. It blew out before it even hit him, but he still went off the walls." Urahara said, his face turning grim.

Hiyori's brows shot up. "What?"

"Mmm, he can hyperventilate like no other." Urahara said.

If the moment had been different, Hiyori would have laughed and called Shinji a girl, but seeing as it wasn't she just looked on dumbfounded. She also felt a little hurt, for in the back, very,very,very back of her mind she wondered why Shinji had never told her. Why he had never decided to confide in a dear friend. She also wondered how on earth he could have hidden his fear of it so well. Hiyori was ripped from her thoughts when Urahara repositioned his legs again.

"We'll," She said. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? How on earth does that have anything to do with the situation?"

Urahara took a breath. "Hiyori, it wasn't the head wound that caused Shinji's transformation." He said, looking at her from under shadowed eyes.

Hiyori felt like she could explode. "Hun?"

"It was the burns, they caused all of this. And now I'm very worried by the fact that they are spreading." Urahara said, watching Hiyori closely.

"How on earth do you know that?" Hiyori said, her voice confused and aggravated.

"Because Hiyori, Shinji's existence consists of fire, with fire, because of fire." Urahara said, his voice taking on a lecturing tone.

Hiyori felt her head starting to hurt, none of this made any sense! Was Kisuke drunk or something, did he just wake up, or was Hiyori having another dream? She honestly felt like ripping her hair out and killing Urahara with it. All she wanted was for everything to make sense! Her world was turning upside down and Urahara wasn't helping at ALL.

"Kisuke shut up!" She snarled. "Have you lost it? How on earth would getting his back toasted have anything to do with Shinji's problems right now!" She barked.

Urahara watched her calmly, he'd expected this reaction, Hiyori always got violent when she didn't understand, epically when it came to the people she cared about.

"Hiyori, calm down." Urahara said, his voice now fatherly.

It was odd.

Hiyori calmed never the less.

"Urahara, you've lost your marbles. Shinji's head was cracked _open_. That's why he can't remember anything, why he's a twerp, why everything is happening with him now." She said, her voice rough. "Fire has nothing to do with this. You're…you're just putting together pieces of a puzzle that don't fit." She said, rubbing her temples.

She had a headache. She hated headaches.

"Hiyori-san, listen to me. How does a head injury, that has almost completely healed, make his burns intensify?" Urahara asked.

"I don't know, how on earth do burns cause all of this to happen and how do they spread all on their own?" She argued. "You just came up with this insane idea and you're-"

Hiyori paused in mid-sentence, her mind actually working with her for once. Her mind popped up the picture of Urahara's reaction when everyone found out Shinji had also been burned. She remembered how he had gone horribly pale and had fallen victim to a long forgotten memory. Hiyori turned wide eyes to Urahara, her breath suddenly short and fast. Urahara looked down at her, his eyes unreadable.

"You've…" She whispered. "You've known all along how it happened. You've known from the very beginning."

Urahara nodded.

Hiyori blew up. "Why didn't you tell me!" She snarled.

Urahara watched her lazily. "Because it would endanger Shinji more."

"What?" She spit. "You're saying I'd endanger Shinji, put his life on the line!"

"No," Kisuke shook his head softly. "You would try far too hard to protect him."

Hiyori stalled. "What?" She asked softly.

Urahara smiled softly, his eyes becoming unbearably kind.

"You are so helplessly devoted to Shinji, that you'd protect him _too_ much." He said, a small laugh painting the end.

Hiyori was about to kick him when they both felt the air around them turn to stone. Hiyori looked to Urahara with terror, Urahara look at her sternly. They both knew what was happening, the Espada had returned.

Hiyori's breath caught. "Shinji!" She yelled, dashing out of Kisuke's shop, Urahara running after her.

'_Shinji, Shinji! Their closet to you! Shinji!_' Hiyori's mind screamed loudly, making her headache worse.

A/N: Ooooo sorry for the short chapter, but it had to be cut off here or not the next chapter would be ruined. Sorry, once again please forgive any missed grammar or spelling. But I hope you guys liked this and if you didn't….. !-! I'm sorry I let you down. : (


	8. Chapter 8

I'll Always Protect You

A/N: Wow, can you say long wait. Eh, sorry about that guys, I got a bad bout of writers block but anyway …Hm, please forgive any missed grammar or spelling. And please don't hate me for this chapter. BUT I did have to make up three of the Espada, so, I hope you won't be too angry…..please don't hate me ^^;

Chapter 8

Hiyori raced toward the warehouse, flash stepping like never before. Her heart was racing and her mind was focusing on the worst possible situation she could come across when she arrived. The Vizards could handle themselves against Espada, but who would be looking after Shinji? She wasn't, so who was? Urahara appeared beside her, taking in her terrified face. He placed a hand on his hat to keep it from blowing away as his pale blond hair whipped around his face. He didn't have the slightest idea of how any Espada survived the Gotei 13 and Ichigo and his friends. He'd thought all of them dead, but he'd thought wrong. Urahara gripped Benihime tightly, a coldness rushing over him, preparing him for battle. The Espada he felt were strong, extremely strong. But then again it wouldn't make much sense if they were weak, however it _would_ make things easier. He recognized one of the Espada, but couldn't place it, its spirit pressure so familiar, yet foreign . He was growing nervous and so was Benihime, he felt her shifting moods, her dislike of this certain predicament. He was also worried for Hiyori; she was going into this blind and could easily be taken advantage of if Shinji were found, if he wasn't already.

"Hiyori," Kisuke said. "You mustn't let your emotions get the better of you; Shinji's life may depend on it."

Hiyori looked over to him, trying to give him a hateful glare but only succeeding in a worried glance.

"I know." She said.

They flashed stepped quicker, feeling a battle already raging not too far ahead. Hiyori silently hoped Shinji was hidden somewhere far away from the battle.

Shinji sat in the warehouse, softly kicking his legs back and forth as he sat with Rose. He knew something was wrong, Rose was worried about something and all of the others had left after a heated argument that was conducted in harsh whispers. He didn't hear what they were fighting about, but whatever it was wasn't good. When Shinji felt the world around him grow heavy and the air grow thick he became frightened. It was like he was stuck under water, trying to breathe and move. He'd coughed and his burns had started to hurt. That was when the argument ended and Rose walked over to him. He gently patted Shinji on the head and tried his best to give him a normal smile. But it had come out worried instead. Then Rose had taken Shinji to the back of the warehouse, and sat down on a crate in a corner. Shinji had asked what was going on, but Rose had merely lied and told him it was nothing to worry about. Rose had also gotten his sword, sitting by his tight as Shinji had taken over his lap. The tiny blond sat there, wondering what was going on and when Hiyori was going to get back. As he absentmindedly played with the ruffles of Rose's white dress shirt he listened to the silence around them. Never had he heard the warehouse so quiet before, it was unsettling. However the quiet was shattered with a loud crash, it sounded like an explosion, shaking the ground of the warehouse and sending out shock waves. Shinji fisted his hands into Rose's shirt and turned freighted eyes to him, however Rose only kept stock still and solely kept his own eyes ahead of them. It was as if he were looking for something, waiting for someone to pop out from the darker areas of the room.

Shinji rose confused brows when Rose shifted, grabbing his sword and letting Shinji off of his lap. He sat the little blond behind him, then took position in front of Shinji. The boy was scared; there was so much tension in that one room of the warehouse Shinji could have cut it with a knife. He shifted, wanting to sit back on Rose's lap, but too afraid of talking. It seemed almost like if the silence were broken, everything would fall apart. Shinji gulped, he wanted Hiyori. Rose drew his sword when he and Shinji heard metal clinging together outside. The little blond screamed when Kensei came crashing through the roof.

Hiyori dashed ahead, the warehouse and battle finally visible, not to mention audible. She and Urahara hurried ahead, taking in the scene before them. Hachi had a female Espada trapped within a spell, the girl fighting tooth and nail to get out. Her hair was black and it was short, and nestled into her hair was a bone mask. On one side a broken horn sat, however the rest of her mask was hidden from view. Hiyori felt her spirit pressure, and though it was strong, Hachi would easily be able to defeat her. Satisfied that Hachi would have no problems she looked for Mashiro and also found Love with her, the two were fighting with two other Espada, both male. Each one had a hollow mask on the other side of their face, and if put together, the mask would fit like a puzzle. And as Hiyori got closer she found the two were identical, both with white hair and red eyes. They were small, but as she felt their reiatsu she scowled. These two were extremely strong, their spirit pressure easily past that of a captains. Growling she started toward them, but when Mashiro kicked one of the twins into ground -which exploded with a devastating 'boom'- she figured they didn't need any help. She stalled a moment as she looked for Kensei and Rose, but scanning the area she found no sign. Hiyori turned to Urahara.

"I'm going to look for Shinji, you do what you want." She said, watching as Urahara nodded for her to go.

She wasn't too surprised when Kisuke followed; there wasn't much he could do at the moment anyway. The two dashed toward the warehouse, and to Hiyori's horror she saw cloud after cloud of dust and dirt come from the far end of her home. Urahara glanced over; he felt little relief at what he saw. Hiyori was pale and her face shown with a thin sheet of sweat.

"Hiyori, you have to calm down. You're no use in a fight if you ready to have a break down." Urahara said, his voice stern.

Hiyori didn't bother giving him a glace, but she took his advice and calmed. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She needed to pull herself together and stop acting like she'd never fought before; it would only put everyone in more danger. Slowly her normal expression painted itself across her face and she hurried forward, Urahara following after.

Shinji tried to push himself further into the tiny corner he had already smashed himself into. Tears ran down his face and his breathing came far too fast and shallow. He watched in terror as Rose fought, his sword and the other man's clanging loudly off of each other. Sparks flew and dust swirled around them, causing the air to irritate the lungs of those who breathed it in. Shinji whimpered, this was why Rose had been so worried, and this is the reason why the others had left. They were fighting. Everyone was fighting. Shinji looked at the man Rose was battling. He had bright blue hair and eyes, along with a sharp toothed jawbone placed apon the right side of his face. He had a smile that frightened Shinji; it was cold and cruel, along with his laugh. The hollow, rattling sound sent shivers down Shinji's spin and made his stomach turn. The little blond glanced down, looking at Kensei who was picking himself up off of the ground. Shaking his head he got back to his feet, and made his way over to Rose.

"Get Shinji outa here." Kensei said. "If he gets hurt, Hiyori will kill you."

Rose gave him a lazy smile. "Of course." He said, flash stepping in front of Shinji. "Come Shinji-kun, it's time we find a better place to wait for Hiyori."

Shinji latched onto Rose when the man wrapped him in his arms and cradled him tight. The thin blond took off, leaving Kensei and the blue man alone. Shinji held tight to Rose, burying his face in the man's boney chest.

"Rose-kun, what's going on?" Shinji cried, his frightened tears soaking into Rose's shirt.

"Shinji we're going to be fine. We'll go find Hiyori and –" Rose was cut off when a sharp wind gushed by them.

Shinji looked up and saw a deep red line going across Rose's cheek. Blood slowly trickled down and Rose growled. They were in no position to fight. Rose had Shinji tucked into his chest and both arms wrapped around him. Rose couldn't put Shinji down and running would only tire him out. The red eyed and white haired boy blocking Rose's way stared blankly on at them, then he raised his sword.

A/N: Well, sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to cut things here and there, they need to be in other chapters. :P Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes, I really don't mean to leave them. Hope you guys like it and if you don't I beg you, do not hate me. And well, this is my very first time writing a fight scene soooo….ya. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. But that's over now :/


	9. Chapter 9

I'll Always Protect You

A/N: Please forgive any missed grammar or spelling :P Heads up, this is a CONFUSING chapter, but it'll all make sense in the end :P

Well you guys, I would have updated way WAY sooner, but my computer caught a virus. And by my understanding, it's a really bad one. Trojan something, had some numbers in it and stuff. Anyway I'm sorry about the wait. ^^; Is this story ever gonna get finished?

Chapter 9

Hiyori and Urahara finally made it to the warehouse, jumping through the hole in the ceiling. They drew their swords as they hit the floor. Hiyori looked over at Kensei, watching as he fought a blue haired man. This Espada made her worry. He was in a class all of his own, far stronger than any of the others. She turned when she heard Urahara grunt.

"What is it?" She said.

"I know this man, I thought I felt a familiar reiatsu, but I couldn't place it." He said, his lazily smile stretching.

"Have you fought him before?" Hiyori asked.

"No, and I've only caught a glimpse of him, that's all. The rest Ichigo told me. His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. His was ranked sixth in the Espada. However Ichigo told me he was far stronger than his number." Urahara said, falling silent when the fighting stopped.

Hiyori turned, noticing the silence as well. She felt her stomach flip at the glare coming from Grimmjow's eyes. Kensei had paused, not understanding why his opponent had stopped fighting. Grimmjow stared at Urahara, a sick smile splitting his lips and showing his sharp teeth.

"So, Ichigo told you about me." He said, his voice shattering the silence. "Well isn't he sweet. Where is that little shit anyway?"

Grimmjow had asked the question as if everyone in the room were friends, like he hadn't attacked them or busted a hole through the warehouse's ceiling. Hiyori was far more than irked.

"What the hell! You came here and attacked us just so you could find out where that dickhead is!" She barked, Urahara simply watched, Kensei's mouth dropped.

"You fuckin' suck!" Hiyori yelled, her teeth gritted and fisted clinched.

Grimmjow grinned. "Nothing wrong with asking for directions, but…" He stalled. "I've also got a bone to pick with one of you. Where's the masked blond?" He said, his voice colder than ice.

Hiyori gulped, watching as Kensei's face went pale. This is why he had come, to settle a grudge? Hiyori felt her throat tighten and her heart speed up. Shinji may be tiny now, but Grimmjow would know in an instant who he was. Hiyori had to find Shinji! If this man found him first, he'd kill him. Though Hiyori was panicking on the inside, she made sure not to show it. She couldn't hint at knowing where Shinji was, he was counting on her. Instead, she stalled.

"Don't know. He comes and goes as he pleases." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Grimmjow growled. "Don't give me that shit; I know you guys stick together."

Hiyori nodded to Kensei. "Don't know where he is, but why don't take this masked man instead." She said calmly as Kensei's masked appeared and he slammed Grimmjow into the ground.

Kensei crackling voice caught Hiyori's attention. "Rose went out the back way." He said, Hiyori nodded and turned to Urahara.

"I'll have to stay here with Kensei Hiyori-san. He will need help, even with his mask. Grimmjow's power has doubled since I last felt it." He said, steadying Benihime and readying himself to help Kensei when needed.

Hiyori nodded and disappeared, searching franticly for Rose's spirit pressure. Which at the moment was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

~o0o0~

Rose gritted his teeth as he held up his sword, blocking the white haired boys attack. Shinji yelled, terrified as the ground under Rose buckled, caving in on itself and causing a small crater to form. The boy jumped back, landing soundlessly on his feet, then sprang forward again. He swung his sword down, Rose once again blocking it, but the fight was taking its toll. Rose was more concerned with keeping Shinji safe instead of fighting with the white haired boy. This in turn had led to many mistakes on Rose's part. He was covered with nicks and bruises, but Rose had managed to give back all he was taking-the white haired boy had his fair share of wounds as well. But the white haired boy was losing his patience. He had come here for marvelous fights and the boy had only decided to go with Grimmjow after his promise of fights and powerful opponents. To which he had not disappointed. These people were strong and easily held their own against them. But his current battle was being continuously interrupted by the little boy glued to his opponent's chest. The boys blood red eyes landed on Rose.

"Get rid of the boy." He said, his voice shaper than a blade.

Rose cocked a brow. "Hm, I don't think I will." He said, his own voice soft and quiet.

Shinji froze.

~0~

"_Come on Hiyori, give it back!"_

"_Think again badly!" Hiyori sneered._

"_Either give it back or get rid of it!"_

"_You wish." Hiyori said, laughing._

~0~

Shinji gripped tighter to Rose, his whole body shaking violently, tears running down his face like rain. He didn't understand what had just happened, what had just played through his mind? Who was that man, the one talking to Hiyori? And Hiyori, she was dressed so strange; the black robs looked so odd on her. Rose let his purple eyes drift down to give Shinji a comforting glace. Shinji just gripped tighter.

"You can't fight a battle with a child strapped to your chest, get rid of it." The white haired boy growled.

Rose didn't respond, only stared on- looking bored.

"Fine," The boy said.

The boy tucked his sword at his hip and steadied it with his other hand. Rose's eyes went wide, it was aimed right a Shinji's back. The boy took off.

"If you won't rid yourself of him, I will." He said, appearing in front of Rose instantly.

Shinji's eyes went wide and he screamed, his voice cutting through the air and his spirit pressure exploded.

~o0o0~

Hiyori stalled when she felt a familiar, crushing weight bare down around her. Shinji's spirit pressure had gone berserk and had finally given her a good lead to find him and Rose. However she rushed toward it confused. Though Shinji still had his spirit pressure, up until now none of the Vizards had felt it flocculate- but instead stay a steady pressure. Hiyori was now worried, knowing something very bad had to have happened. She growled and hurried forward, the land scape zipping by her in blurry greens, browns, and grays. As Hiyori flash stepped quicker she noted with worry how Shinji's reiatsu wasn't leveling out, but only growing higher and higher. Not only was it making her frightened, it was making it everything that much harder. Though she was flash stepping she felt like she were running through clay, thick and heavy- weighing her down. And as if things weren't bad enough she felt Grimmjow's location change and come closer to Shinji.

Choosing to ignore Grimmjow and leave him to Kensei and Urahara, Hiyori continued forward, hoping to get to Shinji before something horrible happened. Skidding across a building top Hiyori felt some relief, finally she had found him, Shinji was only a few more feet away. Soon Hiyori would have him tightly wrapped in her arms and she'd take him away from this nightmare, someplace safe where she would wait for the cure he needed. Hiyori leapt over a gape and ran across the roof of the building, stopping at its edge. Her heart stopped and the small amount of relief she had felt disappeared. Hiyori had arrived just in time to see the white haired boy's sword collide with Rose's. A shower of sparks rained to the ground as the metal raked against each other. Hiyori watched on in horror as the boy pointed his sword down to Shinji's back, and with only inches to spare before it pierced him, Rose turned. Hiyori watched as the sword entered Rose's gut, then exited out of his back.

~0~

"_Rose, Love, move it! You're gonna get caught in the attack!"_

It was the same man, but he was yelling at Rose and Love.

~0~

Shinji couldn't move, no matter how hard he seemed to try, he was frozen to Rose's chest. He watched as the white haired boy pulled his sword out of Rose, the sound made his stomach turn. It was wet and thick, Rose's blood making the petter-patter sound of rain as it hit the ground below.

~0~

_Though they moved on command, Rose was caught in the crossfire, his side split open. Blood poured and sprayed from the wound, sounding almost like rain as it hit the ground._

"_We gotta get him help!" Love yelled._

"_I know that, move over."_

~0~

Shinji looked down at his side when he felt a warm sensation traveling up it. He swallowed hard when he noticed it wasn't his own blood, but Rose's.

~0~

_The odd man held Hiyori tucked in his arm, the other holding a sword. The blood seeped into the side of his white, long coat-blood that wasn't his. _

~0~

Shinji thought his head was going to explode, this didn't make any sense! None of it made sense! He didn't know this man, but he kept seeing him in his head, he didn't know him. So why did he keep coming into to Shinji's mind. He looked up to Rose's thin face, watching the flicker of pain shoot across and draw his brows together. Rose fell to one knee and gasped, then the blood fell from his mouth. The thick, fat, sticky waterfall of red landed on Shinji's clothes, the fabric hungrily soaking it in.

~0~

"…_Let m-me ..g-g-ggggoooo!" Hiyori yelled still clutched in the odd mans arm. _

_Then a fountain of white came from her mouth, like a waterfall of goo. _

~0~

Hiyori said the strange man's name, but Shinji couldn't hear it.

~0~

_The odd man's face was shocked when he was slashed through the chest; a sharp horn on a mask Hiyori now donned the culprit._

~0~

Shinji didn't understand what was going on in his head, he felt this odd sense of remembrance, but he couldn't remember! He didn't know who this man was, but for some reason he felt he did. Shinji just wanted everything to stop, he wanted to go back to the warehouse and watch the others goof around and fight, he wanted Hiyori to pat him on the head, or yell at him for something. He didn't want this, any of this. Rose heaved, blood splurging from his mouth and painting the ground red.

Shinji started crying. "Rose, Rose get up." He whimpered, not because he wanted safety, but simple reassurance that Rose was okay.

"Shi-Shin….Shinji…" Rose mumbled, a bubble of red popping when he exhaled.

Rose tightened his grip around Shinji, and the little blond hugged him tight. "Rose why, why?" Shinji's heart beat painfully.

He felt liked he'd been in this situation before. A situation that brought him great pain and had left the ones he cared about the most damaged. And '_Why_' being the only thing he could ask.

Shinji turned angry, tear filled eyes at the white haired boy, watching as he stood there, watching him. A sick smile broke his pale face and move the mask on his face.

When the boy started toward Shinji a sudden blur shot across, knocking him to the ground and smashing the concrete beneath his head. Shinji watched in shock as Hiyori drew up her blade and buried it in the boy's chest. The white haired boy went to scream but only produced a gurgle. Hiyori's face was cover with the same mask hat has cut the strange man. Hiyori's body shook with rage and she twisted her blade in the wound. The boy cringe, his face contracting with pain. His sword lay far off to the right, and far out of reach. Hiyori watched as the boy died slowly, his body growing still and then slowly fade away. Then, for the first time in a long time, Hiyori sighed, finally calming down after a few minutes. She let out a yelp when Shinji crashed into her, hugging her tighter than ever before and bawling into her side. She picked him up and hugged him back, not caring who saw at the moment, nor that blood was seeping into her shirt. She had honestly thought Shinji dead when the boy had his sword at Shinji's back. She remembered the utter and raw fear the torn at her body and the compete heartbreak. She would have to remember to pay Rose back somehow, in a way that would protect her pride of course. When Shinji started crying her name and then Rose's –altering between the two- Hiyori rushed to his side, remembering his injury. Putting Shinji down not an inch away from her, she began to try and help Rose.

"Hiyori-kun, I killed Rose! I killed Rose!" He wailed, taking the blame for what the white haired Espada had done.

Hiyori rolled her eyes, trying to get Rose to let go of his wound. "It's not your fault idiot, this type of stuff happens when people fight with weapons." She said.

She was growing irradiated with Rose; she was unable to remove his hand from the wound. Shinji only continued to sob, to which Hiyori only glared, but no real venom laced the stare.

"It's gonna be alright Shinji, we're gonna be fine." She said, her voice soft and quiet.

A/N: Just one or two more Chapters and then its done you guys! XD

But once again please forgive any grammar or spelling I missed, I'm freaking about to fall asleep typing right now 0.o blah, I'm sleepy Xp. Sorry, please don't hate me if this isn't good D:


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Always Protect You

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I keep having to use my mom's computer and I hate using other peoples computers to write on. But, I figured you guys have waited long enough. Sorry once again about the wait. But please forgive any missed grammar or spelling errors. There will definitely be some sooooooo…. ):

P.S…..It's gonna be a LLLOOOONNNNGGGG, long, long, long, LONG chapter :/ Hope you don't mind.

WARNING: This chapter is rated M (By Rule of Fanfiction Guide Lines)

No it doesn't have anything graphic, but you know what's happening to Shinji. But it really is NOT graphic. Soooo, ya' just givin' you a warning. Really, it's not going to traumatize you or anything, I promise.

Chapter 10

Shinji stood by Hiyori's side, big tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. His perfectly cut hair was ruffled and seated about his head in a fluffy yellow bush. His big brown eyes were shining and his hand was fisted into Hiyori's shirt. He was set off by the mask apon her face, her black eyes and tan irises frightening. Her own hair was ruffled and one of her pigtails were about to fall out. She was still fighting with Rose, who refused to move his from his current position, let alone his hand from the gaping wound in his side. Hiyori was growing more and more irritated at the man. Having little lack of medical knowledge Hiyori didn't understand her command was in shock, not even aware that the battle was over. Shinji gave a violent jump when he felt a gush of wind and then someone behind him. Shinji pounced onto Hiyori's back and clung to it like a little monkey, letting a frightened wail escape. The female blond glanced over her shoulder and past Shinji's terrified face to see Urahara, Hachi, Love, Mashiro, and Lisa. The later had been flashing stepping around, making sure no others were there waiting to ambush them. Four Espada had been bad enough; they didn't want any more sneak attacks. Sighing Hiyori twisted awkwardly and pulled Shinji off, sitting him back to the ground gently. When Rose heaved another mouthful of blood Love rushed to his side, looking at the wound. Though his eyes were hidden by his sunglasses, Hiyori could easily see the questing glace he was shooting her.

"Well," Hiyori said. "His opponent went to stab Shinji, but Rose took the blow instead. Turned just in time." She said softly, hoping Shinji wouldn't hear. "He didn't have time to block it."

Love nodded. "Hachi, you'd better get over here."

The giant man moved quickly, Shinji cowering away from him as he went past-Mashiro and Lisa following after. Hiyori watched as her mask finally faded away, the white pieces flickering in the air like snow before finally disappearing. Shinji hugged Hiyori's leg tightly, nuzzling his face in the soft fabric. His never ending tears wetting the jogging pants and soaking through onto Hiyori's skin. After a moment the blond took her leg away and bent down, looking Shinji straight in the eye.

"Calm down," She said, her voice emotionless. "I told, everything is going to be alright."

That was when Urahara walked up to her, tapping Benihime lightly on the ground to gain her attention. She turned and looked at him, her eyes sending a viscous glare. Urahara's own stare defeated hers, the solemn, steely gaze putting her on edge. Standing up she faced Urahara, staring up at him and waiting for him to speak. However he stayed silent for a while, as if trying to confirm what he was about to say. Just before Hiyori was about to pummel him with her sandal he spoke.

"We're going to cure Shinji." He said, watching as Hiyori's mouth dropped.

The lack of reaction from the others told Hiyori that Urahara had already told them. Shinji himself was watching the exchange confused. Cure him? But he wasn't sick. Hiyori could only stare at Urahara, unable to believe that he had come up with a cure in just an hour or two. He couldn't be serious; it had to be a joke.

"What are you talking about?" She said. "You couldn't have thought of a cure that quick." She said, not noticing how Shinji was zoning out.

"We don't have much time Hiyori, Kensei can only hold off Grimmjow so long." He said.

"What about the other Espada?" She asked.

"Dead, Hachi killed the woman, Mashiro and Love killed the other twin." He said flatly, his pale blond hair whipping around with a gust of wind.

Hachi's voice cut into their conversation. "This is very bad." He said, his voice coated with worry.

Hiyori and Urahara looked over to him. "What's the matter, can't you heal him?" Hiyori asked, though her voice was monotone her eyes held a glint of worry.

Hachi thought a moment. "Yes, but…Rose-san's spine has been damaged. I can't treat him here; however moving him is very risky."

Urahara thought a moment, then sighed sadly. "You'll have to move him Hachi. When Grimmjow arrives he'll only be in the way."

Hachi sighed, this was a horrible mess. "Aright, but we need to do it now. His shock will soon wear off."

Urahara nodded. "Do what you need to."

Hachi slammed his hands together and a kido spell enveloped Rose. The bright, orange, see-through box lifted him off the ground and Hachi began to flash step away, the box following him. Urahara watched them leave and turned to Mashiro.

"Go with Hachi, he may need help if Grimmjow runs into them." The bright green haired girl nodded and disappeared.

Love went to protest, but Urahara shook his head. "I need you hear Love." The authority in the shop keepers voice left no room for argument, and with that the Vizard fell silent.

Hiyori turned back to Urahara. "How on earth are you proposing to cure Shinji?" she said.

"You're going to go into his mind and pull him back to consciousness." Urahara said.

"How on earth will I do that!" Hiyori yelled.

She wasn't arguing with Urahara because she didn't want her normal Shinji back, but instead she felt unsure of this sudden cure. She didn't understand nor trust the fact that Urahara had come up with a cure so soon after almost a month of trying. She was weary and she couldn't help that. Shinji had been ambushed, stabbed, burned, had his head bashed in, and almost stabbed again. Screw her if she were thinking the worst possible outcome. However as the two argued, well Hiyori yelling and Urahara calmly replying, Hiyori didn't notice the change in the little blond beside her.

Shinji no longer heard the others, but instead lost himself to his mind. He swayed, his eyes glazing over and his mouth falling slack. This conversation, these insane, heartbreaking string of events…they reminded him of something. All of this craziness, it brought up so many feelings. Some of hatred, some of fear….others of unbearable sadness. But more than anything he felt guilt. Some much so that he felt it over whelm him.

"Urahara, how on earth is that a cur-" Hiyori turned swiftly when Shinji fell to the ground.

Urahara remained calm; however the others started to panic. "Urahara what's wrong with him!" Hiyori snarled.

"His memories are returning." He said matter- of- factly. "All of these events today, they have triggered his memories."

Hiyori pulled Shinji's limp body into her, cradling him to her chest. She looked into his half lidded eyes, noting the lifelessness there. Her heart leapt into her throat and she unknowingly squeezed him tighter.

"What do you mean?" She growled.

"Hiyori I don't have the time to explain, Grimmjow could show up at any moment. He is far more powerful than before. If we do not do something now Shinji-kun _will_ die." Urahara said, his tone growing icy cold.

Hiyori froze, her fang digging painfully into her bottom lip as she gnawed it. Gulping she looked down to Shinji's still body, barely able to see the rise and fall of his chest. Unable to hide her worry any longer Hiyori looked up to Urahara with broken, pain filled eyes. Her former captain couldn't help but compare her to a puppy that had just been taken away from its mother.

"Urahara, will it work?" She said, despite her broken look her voice was harsh and cold.

The pale blond nodded. "It should, but Hiyori, you will have to wade through his memories. You will know everything that has happened to him, in both lives. After this, you will know his whole life, and you may not like what you find. Can you handle that. Because if not, I can get someone else to-"

"Don't you even dare." Hiyori spit. "Just tell me what to do."

Urahara had to suppress a smile, though Hiyori was ready to break from the strain of what she had been through, she was still as stubborn as ever. Urahara took a breath and exhaled. Then he began to instruct Hiyori.

"Hold him close and focus, link you spiritual pressure with his." He said softly.

Hiyori did as she was told and hugged Shinji tighter. Slowly she began to release her spirit pressure and after a long moment of waiting, it began to melt into Shinji's. The feeling was strange; the mixing of their reiatsu spread something akin to numbness through her.

When Urahara sensed the two were perfectly linked, he told Hiyori the next step.

"Now think of a memory. One that you and Shinji both have, one that you shared together. It has to be a powerful memory with links to extreme emotion. This is your doorway into his mind; you'll feel it when the door opens." Urahara said, drawing Benihime soundlessly.

Hiyori thought, racing through her memories from years, even decades of being together. She could feel Grimmjow getting closer; no doubt he could since Shinji's spirit pressure. But even as she tried she couldn't find an emotion strong enough to give her the signal of clearance through to Shinji's mind. Thinking hard and about to scream in frustration she suddenly remember a memory she had long since blocked out. That night, the night when everything changed. Against her will she forced herself to replay the memory, reliving every detail and emotion. Hate, betrayal, fear, and grief. She hated that night. She hated it and so did Shinji, but it had tied their fates together permanently.

Hiyori felt the door open and she stepped inside.

~0~

Hiyori's body went limp and her hold on Shinji had gone slack. The small boy's body shifting just a bit at the lack of support. Urahara nodded in satisfaction, knowing Hiyori was in. He turned to the others and held Benihime up, readying her for battle. Kensei appeared in a blur of dust and colors. He had a jagged, but not deep cut, going across his chest. But the wound on his arm was worrisome. It was extremely deep and bleeding badly.

"Careful with that arm Kensei, you might lose it." Lisa said, her voice bored and seemingly uncaring.

However the little glint in her eye betrayed her.

Kensei smirked. "Nothing to worry about. Where's Mashiro?" He asked, his voice serious and demanding an answer.

It was Lisa's turn to smirk. "With Hachi helping him with Rose."

Kensei cocked a brow. "Rose is down?"

Before Lisa could answer Urahara spoke.

"Get ready everyone. This Espada is very strong; our motive is to protect Hiyori and Shinji. No matter what the cost." He said, a smile playing at his lips.

"How strong?" Love asked.

"His spirit pressure easily matches what used to be the top three Espadas." Kisuke said. "He's had a lot of time to practice since the end of the war."

"Two years." Lisa drawled.

Lisa and Love drew their swords, while Urahara and Kensei readied theirs. They all tensed and prepared for battle when a blue streak shot toward them.

~0~

_Hiyori was at a complete loss. She had no idea where she was or what was going on. She looked around and studied the room she was in. It was large and very beautiful, the oak wood shining brightly in the rays of the sun shooting through an open window. The area could almost be described as peaceful, making you relax without letting you know and putting your mind at ease. Hiyori turned, looking around. It was quiet and she didn't have the faintest idea of what to do. After a long while of thought, she started toward a room in the far off corner. It was tucked away from the rest of, what Hiyori presumed to be a house. She approached the door and reached for the handle, letting out a yelp of surprise when she fell_ _through it and onto the floor. Growling a curse she sat up slowly, freezing at the sight in front of her. The woman and child sat together on a bed, the woman singing a soft song to the little boy tucked in her arms. Hiyori couldn't get over the sheer beauty of the woman, her blond hair was long and straight, the ends cut perfectly straight along with the bangs. Her skin was fair, pale and almost porcelain like. Her eyes were dark brown, and her long black lashes only added to the woman's beauty. Her voice was soft, flowing smoothly like honey. _

_In her arms was a tiny boy, no more than three or four. His own hair an exact replica of his mothers. Hiyori looked on at the boy in shock; his big chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the wall as he held to his mother tightly. That boy, Hiyori knew, was Shinji as a child. And this angelic woman was his mother. A content smile laced his features and Hiyori's heart warmed. She'd never seen Shinji so happy and at peace. But Hiyori had to suppress a sudden shiver when Shinji's eyes came to rest on her, they were filled with a hate she had never seen there before, not even when they had faced Azien. Backing up and away from that menacing stare Hiyori trapped over herself, then watched with some relief as Shinji's gaze didn't follow her. But_ _instead they watched a man, an awful looking, skeletal man enter the room. Hiyori watched as the disgusting man walked forward, a freakish smile spreading his lips and moving the greasy stubble that coated his chin. His teeth were big, straighter than a board, and could have been seen a mile away. Shinji's mother held him tighter to her as he advanced. Hiyori jumped when the man suddenly struck Shinji, punching him square in the face with all of his might. His mother screamed as he fell to the floor, his head making a sickening thud as it bounced off the hard wooden floor. Blood pooled in the floor and Shinji went to get up, much to Hiyori's shock, but stayed down when his father commanded him not to move. And so, Hiyori watched horrified as Shinji lay on the ground, weeping as his mother was beaten to nothing less of a bloody pulp. Hiyori swallowed hard, choking down the emotions welling inside her._

_Slowly the scene changed, melting away into something new ….. and horrifying._

~0~

The Vizards held Grimmjow off, who at the moment was only playing a little game of cat and mouse with them. Every once in a while one of them would look to Hiyori or Shinji. It was taking much longer than Urahara had expected, but then again, you really couldn't rush such things. He sighed, parrying an attack from Grimmjow and countering with one of his own.

~0~

_The next thing Hiyori knew was that she was in a dark room, and it wasn't the room from the house she had been in before. Instead this one was run down, shabby, and overall unsettling. It made you think of a place criminals lived. She slowly rose to her feet and began to wonder around, looking on at the dark, rotting wood and the cracked floor boards. Rats scattered a few times, looking for something to munch on in the barren house. Hiyori was more than positive that she hated this place and that she wanted to leave. However a loud bang caught her attention and she ran through a doorway, down a hall way. She stumbled to a stop when she saw Shinji being pulled by his jaw length, perfectly cut blond hair. He looked a year or two older now, but still too young. The tiny boy was kicking and screaming, begging with all of his might to be let go. A fat, middle aged man gave Shinji a response that made Hiyori cringe. Stopping just outside of a room with no door he pulled Shinji's head up high, lifting his tiny body off the ground, and then slammed his head into the wall. But instead of just stopping after the first blow the man kept at it, repeatedly smashing Shinji's head. Hiyori exploded and flash stepped down the hall, drawing her sword so she could cut that man too pieces. But much to her dismay it only went through, not so much as tickling the man. Shinji's left eye had already swollen shut and his head was bleeding, and his cheek had started to turn black and blue. Hiyori's heart felt like it was being ripped up piece by piece, how on earth had this happened to someone like Shinji, he was innocent, he didn't deserve any of this. Hiyori looked up with pain filled eyes when the man spoke._

"I paid good money for you boy," _He said, his voice like gravel._ "And I'm damn sure I'm gonna get my money's worth." _He spit, dragging a now completely compliant Shinji into the doorlees bedroom. Hiyori hid her eyes and curled up into a ball just outside of the bedroom._

_She wrapped her arms around her knees tightly and buried her face in the gap left. Each pain filled scream that ripped itself from Shinji's throat as he was violated broke Hiyori's mind just a little more. Each time she heard wood creaking and thumping against the wall, it pushed her further to the verge of madness. When Shinji screamed louder than any time before Hiyori broke, tears welled in her eyes and spilled over like a waterfall. She sucked in a breath and ripped at her hair, screaming in union with Shinji, their pain mixing and creating a wretchedly sorrowful tune. This was too much, to cruel….Hiyori couldn't understand why this had happened to Shinji and all she wanted was to make everything go away. She just wanted to make everything better. When everything went quiet Hiyori slowly looked up from her protective cocoon, listening to the snores of the man who had just violated the one person she cared for more than anyone in the world. She had never wanted to kill another living thing as bad as she did this man. The enjoyment she would get from stabbing him death and watching him die was unimaginable. Hiyori was torn from her murderous thoughts when she heard a tiny thump on the floor. Blinking away the seemingly never ending fountain of tears she crawled on her hands and knees to the edge of the door frame, peeking around the corner only to wish she hadn't._

_Shinji was sprawled in the floor, bare and bloody, pulling himself forward slowly and painfully. She was shocked however, at his lack of tears, not so much as a drop had been shed. His face was completely dry apart from the cold sweat running down his body. Hiyori watched as he dragged himself out of the man's bedroom and halfway up the hall before clasping. He struggled for breath and his body shook horribly. Hiyori quickly crawled to Shinji's side, frightened at his emotionless face. No expression was held there, no pain, no hurt, no anger, not even weariness. He features were cold and heartless. Hiyori cupped a hand to her mouth and gasped- his eyes…though eyes. They were completely dead inside, completely and utterly dead!_

'**This isn't Shinji! This isn't Shinji, no, no, no, no-this is not my Shinji!**' _Hiyori screamed in her mind._

_She tried to lay a comforting hand on his head, but to her heart break, it only faded through. Hiyori's eyes filled with tears and she whimpered, not giving a damn about her pride._

'**This was the day I began to die….Hiyori….**'

_Hiyori's eyes shot down to Shinji, who was now truly looking at her with those cold, dead eyes. Before she knew what was happening, the scene changed again._

A/N: Alrighty, well hope you liked it, I'm very tired so I'm probably gonna sleep for a few days. :P Also hope none of you were offended in the last memory, what with Shinji getting molested and all. Also please forgive the grammar and spelling I missed D:


	11. Chapter 11

I'll Always Protect You

A/N: Yo, well you guys this is the last chapter! :D I bet you guys are happy this crap is over. I'm sure you guys are sick of it by now, eh…sorry if it was a disappointment. =(

Anyway please forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes. And there's no warnings in this one so read on happily carefree :D

Chapter 11

_Hiyori was broken, her heart shattered and her soul grief stricken. She had lived through every memory Shinji had ever had, and not one of them was happy. Every memory she had witnessed was filled with pain and violence. She had slowly watched as Shinji died a little more inside during each memory. His eyes had slowly lost their life and his smile had disappeared completely as he grew older. There hadn't been a day in Shinji's life that either he or his mother weren't beaten senseless by his sorry excuse for a father. And there were too many memories of Shinji being sold away to stranger so his father could pay off gambling debts. And every time he was sold, he was horribly violated. But each time, he never shed a tear, and eventually he stopped fighting. He simply became a lifeless doll that only screamed when unbearable pain flooded through his system. Hiyori couldn't understand why Shinji had had the life he had. He had never done anything to deserve what he'd been through and she knew he never would. Hiyori floated through darkness and watched as she shed yet another tear for Shinji. The droplet of salty water floated through the air as well, shifting in the windless air. Her half lidded eyes shined brightly, though there was no light inside of this dark place. Only a blackness that Hiyori could only compare to Shinji's devastated heart. Hiyori was tired, she didn't want to see any more pain or suffering, she wouldn't be able to survive another nightmare that was Shinji's past. She only wanted peace, for him and her both._

~0~

As Urahara and the others continued to hold Grimmjow at bay, none of them noticed the solitary tear that slipped from Hiyori's right eye.

~0~

_Hiyori opened her eyes and looked around confused. She was in a dark forest-it was thick and the trees and bushes huddled together, as if trying to escape a horrible chill in the air. However a feeling of familiarity passed through her; she couldn't place it, but knew she'd been here before. It was only when she heard the horrified screams that she remembered. This place was from a memory, it was the forest sounding Shinji's home. And those screams and the smell of smoke, it was from her dream. It was the burning house and woman, crying for the shadowed figure, the one eaten away by the flames. Hiyori knew where she was now, but….why…this had been a dream? When another set of screams echoed through the woods Hiyori ran toward them, racing down a path and to the orange glow just a few yards away. Flash stepping like never before she dashed through the woods and broke out of the forest, snapping branches and rustling leaves as she never bothered stopping. She knew where to go, she had to go back into the house and onto the back deck. She had to find the dying woman and the shadowed figure. She slid around a corner that lead into the middle of the house. One that she was now all too familiar with. It was like she had lived here her entire life, suddenly knowing every nook and cranny. Dashing out onto the back deck Hiyori watch as Shinji's mother was strangled by her husband. The man squeezing so hard his knuckles turned white. The woman reached out her hand, trying to grab something to far away. Hiyori remembered the pain that was now flooding the dying mother's eyes. Her gurgling was finally understandable._

"Sh-Shi-_" She choked, her eyes growing dark. "_Shin-j-i…._" _

_Hiyori watched as the darkness in her eyes took over. The once beautiful brown orbs now like a lump of coal, black and cold. Her sons name was the last word to ever leave her mouth. Turning, Hiyori forgot her sadness for Shinji's mother. Now she filled with a sense of dread, she had made it to his finally memory of his human life. Now she had to save him._

~0~

Love grunted when Grimmjow smashed his sword against his, the force twice as strong as last time. The Espada was playing with them, having a bit of fun before going in for the kill. Urahara hadn't been lying, this man was easily as strong as the top three Espada they had fought back during the finally stand against Azien. Lisa had already been injured, her back sliced open with a shallow cut. Love only hoped they could hold off the Espada long enough for Hiyori and Shinji to come back.

~0~

_Hiyori walked over to the shadowed corner, walking up the step and stalling. She looked into the corner; it was pitch black despite the flames all around her. Hiyori was shocked at the fear spreading through her, mostly because she was afraid of what she would find. But her stubbornness kicked in full force, and swallowing down her fear, sorrow, and anger she walked into the corner and froze. She wasn't at all shocked to find Shinji curled into the dark corner, staring on at the murder of his mother with wide, terrified eyes. But what she found truly shocking was the fact that Shinji was Shinji. He was his normal, tall, lanky self. His thin but strong frame was back along with his, to Hiyori's confusion, long blond hair. The strands were spilled across the floor in golden rivers that were perfectly even along with his bangs. Though this confused her, she was also thankful, for under his long, straight hair was nothing but his bare skin. She looked on as he watched his father now die, getting eaten by the flames. His screams of pain filling Hiyori with a satisfaction she's never felt before. Suppressing a grin of unsettling happiness Hiyori bent down in front of Shinji. Looking into his eyes she was frightened to see a reflection of his mothers. His eyes were black and dead-while a downpour of tears wet his cheeks. That and the soft rise and fall of his chest being the only indicators he was alive._

~0~

It had been several minutes since Hiyori had lost consciousness, and everyone was starting to wonder when she was going to come back, with Shinji in tow hopefully. Grimmjow's amusement of them was starting to fade and his attacks were getting more and more dangerous.

'_Don't give in Hiyori-san; we're all counting on you. Especially Shinji-kun._' Urahara thought to himself, charging Grimmjow.

~0~

_Hiyori was confused; she didn't know what she was supposed to do now. She had found Shinji, her real Shinji, but now what? Digging her fang into her lip she reached out, expecting her hand to go through him. However instead of fading through, her hand landed softly on the top of Shinji's head, his silken hair soft under her palm. For a reason she didn't understand, Hiyori felt a smile tug at her lips and a sudden flood of happiness shoot through her. Shinji was really here, solid as a rock and as real as herself. He was really there. Hiyori frowned though, Shinji hadn't responded, nor ever blinked when she had touched him. She lifted her hand away and peered into his dead eyes. Waving a hand in front of his face she spoke._

"Oi, Shinji!_" She Said. "_Shinji, wake up!_" She said, her normal aggravated tone in place._

_Still Shinji didn't respond, but only kept looking forward. Hiyori turned around and her mouth dropped. The memory was fading away now, his father and mothers charred bodies slowly disappearing. He couldn't have any memories after this, could he? He had died in the fire as well. Watching with unease Hiyori waited, then a memory began to form. Hiyori's eyes widened, it was the same one. Starting where Hiyori's dream had, with his father and mother fighting. He then pinned her to the ground and coked her. Hiyori turned back to Shinji with sad eyes. How long had he been watching his own parent's deaths?_

"Shinji!_" Hiyori barked, hoping to get a response. "_Shinji come on, wake up!_" She growled, growing angry out of her fear._

_Hiyori looked on with Shinji as he stayed stock still, watching as his mother drew her last breath. Watched as his father laughed and started to beat on her limp body. Hiyori turned away from the scene, her mind unable to comprehend how someone could be so evil, so twisted._

"Shinji,_" Hiyori was yelling now, she couldn't keep this up, she'd seen enough death and heartache to last more than a thousand lifetimes. "_Shinji, wake up you stupid asshole! You baldy, come on! I came here to get you out, Shinji!_" Shinji still didn't respond._

_Hiyori grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly, his hair bouncing around, thin golden stands landing in front of his eyes. _

"Come on Shinji! I'm so sick of takin' care of you! You're so sick all the time and you're always so quiet and you don't know us anymore! We're your family Shinji and you're terrified of us, you're not you Shinji…I don't want to do this anymore, I-I…._" Hiyori dropped her head and heaved, her breath hard and heavy._

_Her emotions were taking over again, destroying what little pride she had left. Shining orbs fell from Hiyori's shadowed face, the fire lighting them, making them resemble snow. Hiyori cried harshly, grief heavily lacing the sobs. She leaning her head against Shinji's chest, her hair tangling in his. She let her hand drop from his shoulders to his limp hands. She hesitantly entangled their fingers together._

"Shinji,_" She whimpered. "_Shinji please come back…please…._" Her please still fell on deaf ears. "_Come on Shinji, it's me…Hiyori…..you said we'd always be together. You promised…_"_

_Shinji blinked slowly, his big, chocolate brown eyes watching the newest memory appear._

~0~

Urahara growled when Grimmjow shot back his attack, the Espada's grin stretching widely as he shifted his gaze to Shinji's limp body. Play time was over.

~0~

_Hiyori hadn't noticed when Shinji's memory changed until she heard her own voice. Turning she was shocked to see her and the others battling Kensei and Mashiro. Hachi pinned Mashiro with a spell while Kensei broke the kido holding him. _

_Hiyori looked back to Shinji, almost smiling when she saw his eyes. "Shinji…?" She asked softly._

"I…..I killed…..Hiyori….._" Came an almost inaudible whisper._

_Hiyori jumped away from Shinji's body, looking at him with raised eyebrows. New tears fell from Shinji's eyes as he watched the memory. Hiyori turned when she heard her voice again._

"Sh….Shin-ji….._" She struggled out. "_Le…et…..let…..m-me…..GGGGGOOOOOO!_" She yelled, spiting up a fountain of white which quickly turned into a mask._

_Hiyori watched as her own mask slashed Shinji through the chest. Turning back around she watched Shinji blink away tears. She didn't need to look when she heard to sound of the others begin their hollowfication. Shinji mumbled._

_Hiyori placed her hands on her hips. "_What are you talking about?_" She said._

_Shinji's eyes still stared only at the scene. "_I killed…the most important person in my life…._" He choked out._

_Hiyori had never heard him so broken. _

"I destroyed…the only family…..I ever had….every one of them…_" Shinji softly sobbed. "_I…..killed all of them…..and I….I…I killed Hiyori…_"_

_Hiyori watched on in shock, unable to really reply to him. She noticed how he never said 'you' when speaking her name. …He still didn't know she was there, she'd only managed to jog his memory a little more. Hiyori though a moment…..that was it!_

~0~

Love and Lisa went after Grimmjow together, dogging when he shot a cero at them. Jumping back they looked to Urahara when Kensei charged the blue haired man. The blond only shook his head, indicating that they needed to give Hiyori more time.

~0~

_Hiyori dropped down to her knees and spoke, quick, but understandable. "_Shinji, do you remember when I first became a soul reaper?_" She said._

_After waiting a long moment, Hiyori thought she'd been wrong. But then she turned with her usual satisfied grin. Playing before her was the memory of her induction ceremony. Hiyori thought of the next easiest memories._

"Shinji, remember when Rose became a captain, then we all went out that night and got drunk?_" She said, turning and waiting._

_Once again the memory shifted, first to a boring captains meeting, officializing Rose as a captain. Then it changed again, now a bar appeared and Shinji, Hiyori, Rose, Love, and the others were all there. Dunker than ever before. Hiyori looked back to Shinji, her usual, evil smile in place. On Shinji's face a small grin appeared at the happy memory. _

"Remember when I kicked you in the face and through the fourth divisions doors?_" She said, trying not to laugh at the annoyed glare now donning Shinji's face._

_Hiyori watched as Shinji went flying through the door, scaring everyone on the other said as he yelled at Hiyori, who was grinning wildly. Hiyori looked back to Shinji, watching him blink some more, his body beginning to move. _

_Thinking of more memories she grinned widely. "_Remember when you and I blew up the training ground under the warehouse and had to have Hachi fix it?_"_

_Once again the memory Hiyori reminded him of appeared and she smiled. Thinking hard she remember a pranking spree Mashiro had gone through in which everyone in the warehouse had fallen victim._

"Remember when Mashiro went through the warehouse for days pranking all of us?_" She said, turning and watching the memory._

~0~

Lisa grunted in pain when she was slammed into the ground. She heard a distinct '_Snap_' and knew her arm was broken. Growling she got up and picked up her sword with her good arm.

~0~

_Hiyori had gone through memory after memory she could think of and still Shinji was trapped in his own mind. She was running out of time, knowing she had been in there too long. _

~0~

Love's legs buckled under the pressure Grimmjow was putting on him. He sent a quick kick to Love's head and sent him flying into a building close by.

~0~

_Scowling she grabbed her sandal off her foot. This was taking too long and maybe, just maybe this would give Shinji the push he needed. Throwing her arm back as far as it would go, she swung it forward and listened to the ear shattering smack it made when it connected with Shinji's face._

"Snap out of it dumbass!_" She snarled._

~0~

Urahara growled, he'd given Hiyori all the time he would dare. He'd hoped putting pressure on her by letting Grimmjow get this far would speed the process up and also act as a lure back to her own body. But he had been proven otherwise. He's couldn't risk letting the others become gravely wounded over this. Pulling back Benihime he watched as Kensei fell to the ground, the fist that had embedded itself into his gut dropping him to his knees. Urahara walked too Hiyori and Shinji's still lifeless bodies, stopping in front of them. Grimmjow sneered.

"You think you're gonna stop me old man?" He barked, charging Urahara at full speed.

Urahara prepared to block the oncoming attack. In a burst of blue and with an explosion of dust and debris, swords clashed.

"Na….ol' Kisuke ain't the type…"

Grimmjow cocked a brow, watching as the dust cleared.

"But I am." Shinji said, planting his foot into Grimmjow's chest and sending him flying.

When Grimmjow finally hit the ground it buckled underneath him, a huge hole forming. Hiyori coughed, opening her eyes slowly. She felt like she had died and come back. Looking around with exhausted eyes she spotted a grinning Urahara.

"What the hell are you smilin' at?" She growled, struggling to her feet.

"Oh, just Shinji-kun." He said, pointing in front of Hiyori and himself.

Hiyori turned sharply, a smile consuming her face despite trying to stop it. There Shinji stood, proud, tall, and very pissed off. His sword was clutched in his hand and excited for battle. His long, blond hair whipped around him as a rough wind started blowing. She was grateful to whoever had dressed Shinji while she had been away at Urahara's shop earlier. The oversized shirt he had been wearing while still a child was still far too big on him. His modesty thankfully fully covered. Hiyori cocked a brow and looked to Urahara.

"Where'd he get his sword?" She asked, though adrenaline was coursing through her system her voice was still tired.

"I decided to take it with me when I stumbled apon it while fighting in the warehouse." He said lazily. "You should sit down Hiyori-san, you're very weak right now and don't need to strain yourself."

She sent him a death glare, her pride now fully restored. "Bite me." She said, about to unsheathe her sword.

"Sit down ya idiot." Shinji said, looking back to her.

Growling, Hiyori stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me badly!"

Shinji's eye twitched. "What?"

"Ya' heard me you stupid badly!" Hiyori said, an evil grin on her face.

"You little-" Shinji was cut off when Hiyori suddenly pulled his hair.

It was like she was trying to rip it out.

"You little brat, let go!" He barked, smashing his hand into her face-but Hiyori didn't let go.

Urahara couldn't help but laugh at the two and their sudden disregard for the very dangerous situation at hand.

"We're going to die…" Lisa said, her voice monotone as she sat down.

"Just because those two are happy to see each other." Kensei added, following Lisa's lead.

"Well that's fantastic." Love chipped in, also sitting down.

Urahara laughed. "Now, now, have faith in your comrades." He smiled.

The other Vizards smiled. However when they heard Grimmjow all of happy faces changed. Hiyori and Shinji let go of each other and everyone felt Shinji's spirit pressure rise suffocatingly high. They could all sense his rage and it put them on edge. Placing his hand in front of his face, Shinji's mask appeared and everyone heard Grimmjow laugh.

"Now that's better," He cackled, spitting out a mouth full of blood while wiping more from his head. "You're the one I've wanted to see." He growled, lunging at Shinji.

"Shinji…" Hiyori said, never happier to finally have to look _up _to Shinji and notdown.

He glanced down at her and winked, then dashed toward Grimmjow. Hiyori watched as their swords clashed, and how Shinji didn't hold back. She could feel his rage and hate, along with everyone else for that matter. It was over powering and had all a little nervous. All expect for Hiyori, who could only understand it. She watched as Shinji fought Grimmjow, slashing him across the chest deeply. Blood shot out, red ribbons flying off Shinji's sword as he swung it forward again. Grimmjow blocked, but was throw back a good distance only to find Shinji zooming up at him from below. The Espada dodged a fatal blow, but managed to get his leg halfway cut off. Blood poured from the wound and splashed to the ground far below. Shinji attacked Grimmjow hard, not giving him a chance to release Pantera. Their fight continued on for a long while, Shinji's mask eventually fading away. And in that time Grimmjow had only managed to slightly nick Shinji's cheek. The longer the battle lasted; Hiyori and the others noted how Shinji's reiatsu got heaver and angrier. However they noted how his face never changed from its bored expression.

"How _dare_ you," Shinji said, his voice eerily calm.

Grimmjow cocked a brow. "Eh?" He said, grunting when he managed to block Shinji's attack.

"How dare you come to my home and attack us….." He said, a lazily expression on his face.

He added more pressure on Grimmjow's blade. "How dare you attack my family." He said and his cheshire grin spilt his lips.

A cero formed in his hand and right in front of Grimmjow's head.

The blue haired Espada drew his blade back and went for a clean cut of Shinji's hand. But he stalled, his eyes growing wide as a pain shot through his heart. Hiyori and the others watched on in shock. Grimmjow looked down when a warm sensation ran down his back and chest. He watched as Shinji slowly and almost gently pulled the blade out of his heart, the metal red instead of shining silver. The cero faded away and Grimmjow started falling. His mind instantly shot back to his fight with Ichigo in Hueco Mundo. And just the same as then, Shinji reached down and grabbed his wrist, keeping him from smashing into the ground below. Slowly Shinji lowered them to the ground, softly laying Grimmjow down and releasing his arm. The blue haired Espada shot him a glare of annoyance. Shinji grinned widely.

"Don't ya worry your little blue head off Espada; it ain't pity, just respect for a powerful opponent."

Grimmjow grunted, his irritation fading away into curiosity. "What did you mean?" He asked, blood coating the inside of his mouth.

Shinji cocked a brow. "What'cha' mean?" He asked, wiping his blade clean on his oversized shirt.

"When you…." Grimmjow struggled for breath. "When you said how dare I attack your family." He huffed, his eyes falling halfway shut. "Why's it matter?"

Shinji's expression turned sad and his spirit pressure lowered. "I made them a promise." Shinji said. "That I wouldn't ever let anything happen to them-"

Grimmjow cut him off with a laugh. "Please you stupid fuck, that's a ridiculous promise." He said, his eyes growing dim.

"Whys that?" Shinji asked, bending down beside Grimmjow.

A look passed over the Espada's face, however it was there and gone too fast for Shinji to know what it was. Blood ran from his mouth and down his neck, pooling on the ground.

"Because…. you can't protect s-something forever. Eventually…it will fall, and….. you'll go with it." Grimmjow said, his voice growing softer with each word he said.

Before Shinji could respond, Grmmjow's eyes went dark and his chest stood still. The blond haired man sighed and brushed his hand down Grimmjow's face, closing his dead eyes. Standing up and looking down as the Espada's body slowly started to fade away-he spoke.

"I promised them that I would never let anything happen to them….ever again." Shinji said softly, watching as Grimmjow's body disappeared.

He looked up when he heard Hiyori yell a handful of profanities at him. Then he started to her, growing nervous at the evil little grin on her face that showed her fang.

A/N: Well that's it! All the chapters anyway, I'm gonna post an epilogue. But other than that, this story is finished. Please don't hate me for killing Grimmjow! D:

But please, once again, forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. Very sorry for missing them.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll Always Protect You

A/N: Well, this is the epilogue, and finally the end of this story. :) Please forgive any missed grammar and spelling, trust me, I'd make it perfect if I could.

But I would like to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed this story faithfully, along with everyone who added me to their authors list. If it weren't for you guys, honestly, this _**never**_would have got done.

So, I say thanks :D You guys are great, and very, very, very patience. ;)

Epilogue

The Vizard's were living with Urahara at the moment. Licking their wounds and finally getting to relax after their nightmarish experience with the Espada. After Shinji had defeated Grimmjow, the shop keeper had asked them to rest at this home so they could heal. At first they had refused, however when Urahara told them Hachi and Mashiro were already at his shop, they followed, though albeit grudgingly. Now, a week later Shinji was his usual self and his wounds had completely healed. However the gash on his head, though healed, had left a scare. The dark cut visible if you parted his hair the right way. And along with his head wound, the burns that covered his back had also scarred. The skin on his back was mismatched in different tones, light then dark, light then dark. However the stab wound he received healed with no scaring. Though his perfect body was marred, Shinji paid it no mind, not bothering to worry about it. He still had yet to cut his now very long hair, the strands continually curtaining his thin, strong frame. This in turn irked Hiyori, she liked it better when his hair was short, she didn't like it long. Now every chance she got she pulled it, yanking on the yellow strands roughly. After several times Shinji's scalp was starting to hurt, so he responded by tripping her every chance he got.

Hiyori had recovered from her mind trip with Shinji in just a few days, mostly just needing rest and quiet. But never given the latter. However it didn't indent on her recovery and a few days later she was up and about, bullying Shinji and screaming at Urahara over something silly. Lisa and Kensei's arms were healing up just fine, while Kensei nursed a few broken ribs he'd received from Grimmjow. Mashiro hadn't been injured during the fight apart from a bruise here and there. She had happily bounced around while the others recovered, her bubbly personality stronger than ever. Hachi had come out fairly unscathed, just a few cuts and a somewhat deep gash on his side. He was healed and helping Tessai heal the others in less than a day. Love only had a small concussion from the fight, refusing kido and staying by Rose's side while blond healed. Rose had proved the only real problem; the stab wound much worse on the inside than out. One of his kidneys had been brushed by the blade and his stomach punctured. His spine had also been hit, causing problems with his movements and breathing. Tessai and Hachi had worked all night to stabilize him, and at the early hours of the next morning, everyone sighed with relief. Finally Rose was out of harm's way and the last of the Vizard's family was safe. However Tessai kept him unconscious, to allow his spine easier healing, the less the blond moved the better. Love had yet to leave his side, having stayed even during the first night. Love waited, sitting and simply waiting, occasionally talking to him. The others didn't intrude, only popping in every few hours to check on Rose.

Now on Saturday Rose was simply sleeping, Tessai having lifted the kido that kept him under. Love was noticeable more relaxed, but still sitting by his side. The others sat around Urahara's table, chatting back and forth and snacking. They were on the conversation of Shinji and how he looked as a child, and how he had such a hard time with women while little.

"Hee, your nose started pourin' the blood, baldy." Hiyori snickered.

Lisa showing no signs of emotion as Hiyori told Shinji his reaction to her porn magazines.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Whatever you midget." He said, a second later Hiyori's sandal print was imbedded into his skin.

Mashiro crawled halfway into Kensei's lap, the gray haired man not bothering to notice her as she stole his food.

"Urahara-san, so how did Shinji-kun turn into a baby?" Mashiro asked through a mouth full of rise balls.

"I wasn't a baby!" Shinji barked, angrily.

Hiyori laughed hard. "HA, how do you know?" She said.

Shinji glared, Hiyori flipped him off, grinning and showing her fang.

Coughing Urahara drew everyone's attention, they settled down. "Well, my guess is that the Espada Mashiro and Love killed caused the beginning of this entire thing. They told me that when he used his swords power, it consisted of fire." Urahara said.

The others listened on, waiting for more. "Now, Shinji was ambushed. I suspect he was attacked with that boy's sword, then knocked unconscious from the blow to his head. The stab wound must have happened somewhere in between." Urahara said.

"But why'd Shinji-kun turn into a baby!" Mashiro asked again, a whinny tone in her voice.

Kensei looked down into his lap, annoyed. "Would you get off of me already!" He yelled at the girl half sprawled in his lap.

"I wasn't a baby!" Shinji screeched, his face reddening.

Mashiro ignored them, eating the last bites of Kensei's food.

Urahara smiled lazily. "His past." He said.

Everyone cocked a brow, Shinji eyed Urahara carefully.

"Whatever happened in Shinji-kun's past that evolved fire was overpowering. When he was attacked with the flames, it unlocked that memory. Shinji-kun couldn't handle the return of whatever memory was involved with fire. So, I believe he reverted back to an age before the incident happened, so that way, he could still forget." Urahara said carefully, watching Shinji's reactions as he spoke.

The man cocked his brows. "What?" He said, his long straight teeth showing.

Urahara gave him a questioning look. "May I ask if you remember anything that triggered you memories to come back while the Espada were attacking." He said, scratching the back of his head doubtfully.

Shinji nodded slowly, his eyes becoming suspicious. The other Vizard's looked on, watching intently. The blond stayed silent for a long time, as if thinking of what explanations he wanted to use, and others he wanted to keep to himself. After a long moment, he spoke.

"It started with a conversation with the white haired Espada and Rose." He said, Urahara's eyes went wide.

"Wait, you so you do remember?" He asked excitedly.

Shinji couldn't help but grin at Urahara's childlike surprise. "Ya, the boy asked em' to through me away. Rose refused." Shinji stalled. "Then the boy said '_Get rid of it_'."

Everyone waited while Shinji stayed quiet.

"When he said that, it made me remember when I had come back from my first mission in the human world. I'd brought back a record and Hiyori had taken it. When I told her to give it back, she of course told me no. Then I said, either give it back, or get rid of it." Shinji eyed Hiyori with an annoyed glare. "She laughed and then threw it at me."

Hiyori cracked a smile. "I remember that." She laughed.

"Anything else?" Urahara asked.

"When Rose was stabbed," Though Shinji's face remained impassive, guilt flashed through his eyes. "I remembered the first big mission he was assigned. He was still a lieutenant and Love and I had to accompany him. The hollow was a lot bigger than we had expected and I was forced to use my shiki. Rose was caught in the crossfire, his side split open." Shinji stalled, almost as if stuck in the memory.

"It sounded like rain." He said softly.

"What did, Shinji-kun?" Urahara asked, his voice was softer than usual.

"The blood, when it hit the ground, it sounded like rain." He said, his eyes slowly losing the glaze that had seeped into them. "Then Hiyori came stopping through my brain, gave me a headache, and out I popped again, a healthy big boy." He grinned widely.

The suddenly oppressive atmosphere disappeared, becoming light again. Urahara left it at that, not prying any more than he already had.

~0~

Later that day Shinji sat out on the back deck of Urahara's shop, watching as the sun slowly set. The oranges, yellows, reds, and purples hit his face. It made his face unnaturally soft and young looking and as Hiyori walked out to meet him, it unsettled her. She never wanted to see a childlike look on Shinji's face ever again. His long blond hair fanned out behind him, a river of gold that for now, Hiyori wouldn't pull. Sitting down beside him with a soft plop, Hiyori looked up to Shinji. The blond looked down to her.

"Somethin' the matter?" He asked, his voice lazy and soft.

Hiyori was quiet for a moment, thankful her blush couldn't be seen.

"Um…." She stalled, nibbling on her lip. "Ugh, are you….you know. Um, are you okay?" She mumbled, scratching her nose and avoiding eye contact.

Shinji smiled his cheshire grin. "Just fine." He said, glancing down to Hiyori with a smile.

He watched as relief flooded her eyes, though she kept an annoyed scowl on her freckled face. He could sit his pride aside just this once. Hiyori looked up when she felt Shinji staring at her. She turned and prepared to cuss him from one end of the earth to the other. She was stopped dead when she saw the look on his face. Shinji was staring down at her with a kindness she didn't even know existed, and his smile was grateful.

"Ya saved me, ya know?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hiyori simply stared, eyes wide. Shinji grinned, but after a moment his face turned solemn. Hiyori began to worry.

"What's wrong with you?" She said, meaning to sound unconcerned, but doubted it came out that way.

"No matter how hard I try, I always put ya in harm's way." He said, his voice emotionless.

Hiyori was taken aback. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Because of me, you have to live with the nightmare of my human life and the nightmare of this one." He said.

Hiyori's world crashed, her hopes of him not remembering crushed. "You mean, you remember everything from your human life?"

He nodded. "And everything while I was in your care." He said, his voice now lonely.

Hiyori remembered that voice; it was the one that had begged her not to give him away. "Shinji…." She said softly, for once she supposed, she could put her pride aside just this once. "Shinji, you protected me and everyone from Azien the night we were changed, you fought back against him. You didn't go off and leave us when we were dumped here in the human world; you've kept us together ever since we first met. You've…..Shinji even when you were transformed, you still protected me. You tired your hardest to keep your past from me, so I wouldn't have to deal with it."

Shinji stared on in shock, his mouth hanging open. Hiyori's words were fast and clumsy and she kept fidgeting with her hands.

She went still and looked up to Shinji with a look of admiration and care. "Shinji, you've always protected me. Even when you didn't know it."

Shinji only stared and stared for a long moment, but stopped when Hiyori punched him. Reeling back and holding his nose, he smiled.

"Thank you, Hiyori." He said, ruffling her hair gently.

"Jackass…." She mumbled, softly yanking on his hair.

They sat together on the back deck of Urahara's shop, watching with content smiles on their faces as the sun set. Shinji's hand still rested on Hiyori's head and Hiyori's hand still clutched Shinji's long hair.

A/N: Woops, ^^; it's a little longer than I intended. Oh well, if you had any questions left hopefully this answered them.

Later Yo ;)


End file.
